Frostbite
by CuriousQuandary
Summary: Leonard Snart hated diverting from his meticulous plans. But when cornered by police during a job he takes a hostage on a whim, unknowingly changing the course of both of their lives.
1. O N E

"Why the frosty reception?" Leonard Snart shook his head and grabbed the nearest guard. The poor sucker had come in close contact with the Snart's beloved cold gun, his legs now icicles. The guard's gun lay several feet away, useless.

"Pl-pl-pleeeease, I ha-ha-have a fam-" Snart rolled his eyes and interrupted the man's babbling. He tightened his grip around the man's shirt and pulled him close.

"Look, I will make you a deal. Give me the keys to the displays and I won't freeze your hands." He spoke slowly, his voice carrying throughout the hall.

"I d-d-don't ha-have th-them! I'm s-s-sorry!" Snart threw his head back and let out a frustrated sigh. He held the cold gun up and pointed it at the guards hands. The gun whirled as his finger pressed against the trigger.

"Stop! Stop!" His finger lifted off the trigger and the gun silenced. Snart turned to discover the source of the words. A young woman had pulled herself out from her hiding place, standing in the middle of the hall with both hands raised. A small circlet of keys hung from her left hand, just what he had been looking for.

Snart dropped the whimpering guard and approached the woman slowly. She stared at him resolutely, her brown eyes narrowed. He smirked at her, and quirked his head as he circled her.

"Well, you're a surprise. Got any weapons I should know about?" He plucked the keys from her fingertips and stashed them inside his jacket. The cold gun pressed into her back as he slowly patted her sides for weapons. Snart felt her shudder beneath his gloved hands before he pulled away, satisfied that she was unarmed.

"Do you really think I could hide a gun in a skirt?" Her sharp tone surprised him. Snart pressed the cold gun harder into her back and smiled at the sudden intake of breath.

"Wouldn't hurt to start packing heat, never know who's going to come to these museum openings. There's some real creeps around here." He let out a cold laugh before pulling his gun away and stepping back. He gestured toward the ground with his freeze gun. "On your knees, sweetheart."

She glared at him viciously but slowly lowered herself to the ground, her face pulled into a grimace as her knees hit the cold tile. Snart smirked at her discomfort before pulling a zip tie from his pocket.

"Really? You have a fucking freeze ray, I'm not going anywhere." The woman scoffed at him, her brown eyes full of unadulterated hate.

Leonard let out a derisive chuckle before crouching to pull her arms behind her back and securing them with the tie. He leaned forward, his knee hitting the floor. "Maybe I just like to tie beautiful women up?" His breath brushed against her ear, forcing the woman to pull her neck away violently. He could have sworn that she let out a small growl of irritation as he rose to his feet.

"Can't stay and chat, got a robbery to finish. Don't try anything." Snart wandered away, satisfied that the woman was properly secured and delightfully irritated.

He checked his watch and grimaced. Only a few minutes before the alarm system came back online. Time to get to work. Snart pulled out the small radio and turned it on.

"Mick! I've got the keys. Let's get this done before our least favorite speedster comes to ruin the party."

"I'll pull the car around!" Mick's voice cracked over the radio. Leonard nodded in satisfaction before quickly emptying the displays. The bag was soon full of precious diamonds, rubies and other stones. He was strutting toward the door, satisfied at the job well done before Mick's voice came over the radio.

"We gotta problem! Cops are here!" Leonard stopped short and threw his head back in irritation. He held the radio up to his mouth and spoke quickly.

"Bring the car around the back!" Leonard turned and headed for the emergency exit at the other side of the hall.

"But the cops will block us in, they'll never let us outta here!" Snart cursed and kicked at a small display next to him. Pain blossomed in his foot before an idea struck him.

"Then we'll just take a hostage." Leonard jogged around the corner to where he had left the woman and found the hall empty.

"Nothing is easy." He grumbled angrily before spotting an abandoned shoe near a rather large bookshelf. Leonard ran to the shelf and threw open the bottom cabinets, before being greeted with a kick to the head. He reeled back, clutching his face in pain.

"Goddammit!" Leonard felt blood leak from his nose. He pulled the cold gun from it's holster and pointed it at the woman defiantly. "You can either come with me or become an icicle." Her brown eyes widened at the freeze gun before she slowly extracted herself from the cabinet.

Leonard pushed her towards the exit and out into the cold November air. The van was just on the other side of the alley. He could see Mick motioning for them to hurry. Leonard pulled the woman down the steps and onto the pavement, rushing for the car.

"Ow!" The woman grimaced in pain as her bare foot hit the rough concrete. She hoped on her uninjured foot. Leonard could see that a small piece of glass had embedded itself in her heel. There was no way she could hop the twenty feet to the van.

"For fuck's sake." Leonard huffed before putting his arms around her waist and throwing her over his shoulder. He shuffled as quickly as he could toward the van, ignoring the squirming woman across his shoulder.

"Put me down!" The woman's voice carried through the alley. Leonard grimaced and rolled his eyes at her defiance.

"I should have taped your mouth shut." He grumbled quietly before reaching the van. Mick threw open the back doors and helped Leonard pull the woman inside. Not wasting any time, Leonard climbed into the drivers seat and began to pull out of the alley. The police surrounded them from all sides.

"Turn the engine off and step out of the vehicle!" An officer called out them over the megaphone. Guns were trained on the van.

"Bring her here, Mick!" The woman was pulled up into the passengers seat, in full view of the police. Snart rolled down the window a crack and called out.

"If you try to take us in we will kill her." Snart shoved the cold gun against her temple. He heard the woman suck in a sharp breath. The officers slowly began to lower their weapons, now aware of the delicate situation.

"That's right, make way." Snart began to inch the van forward, as if challenging the police cars that stood in the way. Mick pushed past the woman and rolled down the passengers window, his flame thrower trained toward the blockade.

The cop cars began to back up, allowing the van to enter the roadway. Snart rolled down the window so he could address the police force behind them.

"If you follow us we will kill her. Don't want to risk an innocent life over some insured jewels, do you?" He laughed and pressed on the accelerator, speeding out onto the busy streets.

Leonard was not an idiot, he knew that he cops were following at a distance. Luckily a decoy van was about to come out from the other side of the underpass, allowing them to use the underpass service tunnels to escape. He slowed the van to a stop as soon as he was sure that they were not followed. He unbuckled himself from the seat and slid into the back, pulling the woman along with him.

"Mick, take over. I need to attend to our guest's injury." Her head snapped towards him in surprise. Snart could see where a tear had run down her face from the pain. He pursed his lips and motioned for her to give him her injured foot. She glared at him and refused to move, her mouth curled into a frown.

"Are you serious? You just threatened to kill me, twice!" She attempted to scuttle away from him but was hindered by her bound wrists.

"Look I know you're in pain. Let me help you." He reached out slowly, taking her ankle into his hands and adjusting her leg so he could treat her heel. The woman took a sharp breath when his fingers touched her skin.

"Does it hurt that much?" He furrowed his brows as he reached for the first aid kit stashed behind one of the seats.

"No, no. Your hands are cold, that's all." She whispered quietly, her breath haggard. Snart let his eyes examine her pale face, her features etched in pain and discomfort. Her brown hair fell around her head in waves. He shook his head and pulled his attention away.

Leonard knew that the glass extraction would be painful. He needed to distract her so she wouldn't start screaming and attract attention.

He snapped the lid to the first aid kit off and removed a pair of tweezers as well as disinfectant. He held her foot steady as he prepared to extract the glass.

"What's your name?" The woman's face broke out into an incredulous expression. Leonard gave her an even look before trying again. "Name or I will leave this just the way it is." She let out a shaky breath before replying.

"Evelyn." Leonard nodded.

"What do you do, Evelyn?" He gripped her foot tightly and prepared to extract the glass.

"I work at the museum." Evelyn's words were soft, Snart could barely hear her.

"I gathered that. Take me through a day of work, explain every detail." His voice carried slowly, enunciating every syllable. Evelyn let out a breath before replying.

"I usually start my day with a meeting. All of the department heads come together to discuss ongoing projects. Then...Owwww!" Leonard yanked on the glass, pulling it straight out. Evelyn whimpered at the pain, her fingers twitching.

"Better take a deep breath, Evelyn." He pressed a disinfectant soaked rag to her foot. Her body jerked away, flinching in pain. He quickly removed the rag and wrapped her foot in a tight bandage.

"It should heal nicely. Take some of these for the pain." He showed her a small package labeled aspirin before tossing a few into his hand. She watched him wearily but opened her mouth when he made to give them to her.

Satisfied that she was taken care of Snart made for the passengers seat, leaving Evelyn leaning against the side of van. He sat in the seat half turned toward her, monitoring her actions. He hated surprises.

"When I heard you say you were taking a hostage I expected an old guard but this...this is much better." Mick whispered hoarsely, his mouth pulled into a devious smile. Leonard rolled his eyes at his companion and stared pointedly toward the road.

* * *

A/N: I love Len, he's my favorite Rogue. I'm trying to gauge if anyone is looking for a story like this so please review and follow if you would like me to continue. I'm sorry for the cold puns in advance, they're my favorite.


	2. T W O

Len and Mick were currently using an old gun factory as a hideout, it had plenty of open space for tinkering with their weapons. The factory was connected to the service tunnels that snaked underneath the city, perfect for a few thieves looking for a quick getaway.

Mick parked the van inside the old steel gates, leaving Leonard and Evelyn to secure the compound after their arrival. Snart hopped out of the van and walked around to the back, opening the doors so he could retrieve their hostage. A blur of white passed his head, barely missing him.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Snart stared into the back of the van, half irritated half amused by Evelyn's attempt to maim him. The zip tie lay forgotten on the floor, a pair of medical grade scissors beside it. Evelyn had flung the rest of the contents as well as the first aid box itself at his head.

She made a valiant attempt to stand before falling with a moan. Abandoning the notion of running, she grabbed the small scissors and held them in front of her protectively.

"Keep back or you'll regret it." Her voice was a cold as ice. She glared at him defiantly, her brown eyes hard.

Snart couldn't help himself, he let out a laugh before entering the back of the van. Evelyn held the scissors out bravely while making herself as small as possible.

"Put the scissors down or I will lock you in here for the night and let you freeze." Snart motioned for her to place the scissors on the floor and kept a safe distance.

Seeming to realize that she was at a disadvantage, she put the scissors on the floor. Snart quickly reached for them and put them inside his coat.

After he was sure she had no other impromptu weapons he motioned for her to crawl out of the van. She quietly obliged, taking care not to bump her injured foot. Snart hopped out first and held out his arms, preparing to carry her bridal style. She glanced at him wearily, seemingly hesitant to come any closer. Snart let out a frustrated sigh.

"Would you prefer the shoulder again? I couldn't get a good enough view of your ass last time." Snart's face pulled into a smirk as he quirked his eyebrows. Evelyn grimaced and grit her teeth before sliding close enough so that he could carry her. She held her arms out and wrapped them around his neck as he bent to pick her up.

Snart suddenly realized how vulnerable this position was and sent her a small warning look before lifting her. She gave him a terse look in return. Her arms were warm around his neck, tucked in the fur lined hood of his jacket. She refused to meet his eyes as they made their way inside the factory.

He dumped her upon an old sofa as soon as he could, eager to release them from the awkward embrace. Snart shed himself of his jacket and grabbed a chair, swinging it around to face Evelyn. He sat down and considered her as she struggled to sit up on the overly soft cushions.

"Evelyn, Evelyn, Evelyn. What am I going to do with you now?" He leaned towards her and clasped his hands together.

"Look, you got what you wanted. Let me go." Evelyn propped her foot on the edge of the couch before sending him a scowl. Len rolled his eyes and sat back in the chair, wrapping his hands behind his head.

"Unfortunately, there's still the issue of the Flash." He stood suddenly, crossing the room to retrieve a set of handcuffs. Snart had escaped the police so many times that he had made it a habit to take a souvenir. He didn't have the key to the cuffs but his lock picking skills were more than a match for the metal shackles. The steel was cold beneath his fingertips as he plucked the cuffs from a red tool box, turning to show his guest what was in store.

Evelyn took a sharp breath but didn't try to move from her station on the couch.

"You see, Evelyn, the speedster was mysteriously absent from tonight's events. He can't help himself from being a hero so I can't help but wonder why we haven't see him." Snart's eyes narrowed, his blue eyes as cold as steel. He returned to Evelyn and crouched down before her. "So tell me, Evelyn, why do you think that is?" Snart stared at her carefully, watching her brown eyes crinkle in frustration.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Maybe he thinks that you're crazy enough to kill me if he shows up." She glared at him before pursing her lips. Snart considered her carefully before letting a smirk cross his face.

"Maybe he's right." Evelyn's head jerked in surprise, her eyes wide. Snart felt a small thrill at the power he wielded over her. He had no intention of hurting her, especially now that she was essentially useless. However there was no reason that she needed to know that. "Give me your right hand. Can't have you wandering around, there's too many first aid kits that you could throw." He reached for her wrist slowly, prepared for another half assed attempt at an escape. Evelyn uncrossed her arms and presented her right arm to him, her face turned away. Snart's brows raised in surprise but quickly gripped her hand within his own, holding it carefully as he slipped the handcuffs over her soft skin.

He secured her to a small railing that ran along the wall behind the couch. Snart tugged at the handcuffs a few time before rising to leave. Evelyn's eyes followed him carefully, her mouth firmly shut.

"Don't try anything. I'm not exactly known for being a patient man." He narrowed his eyes at her coldly before turning on his heel. He left the small office and descended to the old production floor. He found Mick at a steel table, examining their latest score. Snart rapped his fingers on the table before flopping down beside his partner.

"How's your girlfriend?" Mick didn't look up from the small pile of jewels. Snart didn't need to see his face to know he was smirking. He fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Don't start. She's rattled, as she should be. Wants to know when we're going to let her go." Snart slipped a glove over his hand and reached for one of the pieces of jewelry, examining it slowly.

Mick raised his head to look at Len. He sat back in his chair as he considered his partner.

"She's not the only one who wants to know. What's the plan? Can't keep her forever." Mick crossed his arms roughly. Len shrugged and set the bracelet he held down. He leaned on the table and placed his chin in his palm, his blue eyes narrowed in thought.

"I'll figure something out."

* * *

Len kept an eye trained on Evelyn for the rest of the night. The last thing they needed was for her to escape and alert the Flash to their location. She had settled into the old couch and looked quite comfortable for someone who was being held against their will. He was making sandwiches when he heard her voice calling from below.

"Mr. Cold?"

Len snorted quietly, shaking his head at being addressed as Mr. Cold. He made his way down the metal stairs, watching her carefully as he approached. He placed his palms in front of himself protectively as he faced her, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. Evelyn stared him down coldly but made no movements to suggest she had a weapon.

"Don't look at me that way. Did you forget that you tried to maim me the last two times I approached you?" Snart asked and put his hands in his pockets, watching her wearily.

"Yeah well, you kidnapped me, jackass. Who's in the wrong here?" Evelyn scowled at him from the couch. Snart rolled his eyes.

"Just business, darling. So did you call me down here just to spite me? I have things to do Evelyn, very important Rogue business." His mind wandered to the thought of his sandwich waiting upstairs.

"I'm sure you do." Evelyn quipped sarcastically but continued "I need to use the restroom."

Len sighed but nodded his head. He pulled a small lock pick from his pocket and closed the distance between them. Evelyn held out her hand and Len could feel her shiver as their skin touched. They avoided each other's gaze as Len worked opening the handcuffs. Len let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when the cuffs popped open. He stood back quickly, allowing Evelyn room to stand.

She let out a moan as her injured foot touched the cold floor. Len quickly put an arm around her back to support her. He felt her stiffen momentarily before leaning into him to keep weight off of her foot.

"Do you want me to carr-" Len started slowly, unsure as to how to handle the situation but Evelyn interrupted him.

"No. Just...just help me get there."

Snart nodded and led her carefully toward the first floor bathroom. When they reached the door for the ladies room Evelyn shrugged out of Snart's grasp. She hopped inside and shut the door.

Len leaned against the wall the right of the door, waiting patiently for Evelyn to finish. Len began to get antsy after ten minutes, unsure as to what was taking so long. He knocked on the door and called for her.

"Evelyn, do you need help?" He wondered if she had fallen and was unable to walk. He waited for a response but began to hear the sound of a window opening.

"Fuck. Evelyn, open the door!" He pounded against it before pulling his cold gun from its holster. He froze the door and gave it a kick, opening it instantly. He bolted inside and found Evelyn halfway out the small window. "I don't think so."

He grabbed her uninjured foot and tugged her back inside. Evelyn fell to the floor and let out a yelp before rising to her feet. She was shaking from the adrenaline.

"Asshole." She leaned against the tile wall and glared at him. Snart threw his hands up in frustration.

"What am I supposed to do with you? I hope you went to the bathroom because you are not going anywhere for a while." He approached her carefully, prepared to take her back to the couch. As he neared Evelyn surprised him with a push and made a break for it. Len let out a growl and grabbed her by the waist and pinned her against the wall, leaving little room between their bodies. Evelyn tried to slap him and claw at his face but Len grabbed each of her wrists and pressed them into the wall.

"You need to calm down, Evelyn." He said quietly, barely moving his lips. They were within inches of each other and Len could almost feel the frantic heartbeat of his hostage. Excitement rushed through his veins at the sight of her powerless because of him.

"Fuck you." Evelyn's voice was hoarse, defeated. She avoided his eyes and stared at the floor.

"That can be arranged." The smallest hint of a smirk pulled at his lips as he watched her eyes widen. He leaned his mouth down to her ear to whisper. "But you're not really my type."

Evelyn struggled as his breath his her ear. She tried to pull away from him but it was in vain.

"I can do this all night Evelyn but I'm not so sure you can, especially with your injury. So let's make a deal, no more of this shit and I won't lock you in the basement level. Sound good?" His lips were almost touching her earlobe as he spoke. Evelyn shuddered and nodded.

"No, no, no. I need to hear you say it." Len leaned back and watched her. She was biting his lip nervously.

"I promise not to escape." Evelyn spoke softly but her glare spoke volumes. Len quirked an eyebrow at her critically.

"I'll take it." He pulled away from her and quickly hoisted her over his shoulder. Evelyn protested but Snart quickly shushed her. He carried her back to the couch and fastened the handcuffs over her wrist. He stood back to make sure she was secure.

"Looks good. You like turkey?" Evelyn did a double take, her mouth open.

"What?"

Len crossed his arms across his chest impatiently.

"Before your little adventure I was making sandwiches, all we have is turkey and I want to make sure it's not wasted before I make it." Evelyn was dumbfounded but managed to nod. Len took that as a yes and hurried back upstairs to where his own sandwich had been patiently waiting for him. He was taking a bite when he heard Mick shuffle into the room.

"So when's the wedding?" Mick gave him a mischievous grin. Len gave him a look before shaking his head. He prepared Evelyn's sandwich while Mick gave him a rundown of the total on their score. By the end both men were grinning and clinked their beers together in celebration.

Snart was still smiling by the time he made his way down stairs to deliver the sandwich. He found Evelyn sitting on the couch, a dower expression on her face. He noticed that she was shivering, her bare legs covered in goosebumps. He frowned and considered that the drafty building was not the place to wear a skirt.

"Here." He handed her the plate and made his way up to his bedroom. He pulled a fluffy comforter and a pair of sweatpants from his closet.

The sandwich was already gone by the time Len returned with the items. Evelyn's eyes were drifting closed as he approached her quietly. She blinked away the sleep as she finally saw him.

"Don't make me regret this." Len handed her the pants and set the comforter down beside her. He turned to go upstairs but not before he heard a faint 'thanks' from the couch.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who left a review on the first chapter. You guys are awesome and I'm really glad I'm not the only one who wanted a story like this. Please leave a review and follow/favorite if you would like the story.


	3. T H R E E

The sun was just peeking over the horizon by the time Len woke up. He went through his typical morning routine, brewing a pot of extra strong coffee before stepping into the shower. Len was not the type to take long showers, usually reserving only about ten minutes of his day for the morning ritual. By the time he had dried himself off and gotten dressed the timer on the coffee maker dinged, signaling the completion of his favorite vice.

He was nearly finished with his first cup by the time he made it downstairs to check on the houseguest. Len found Evelyn curled up on the couch where he had left her, her right hand dangling awkwardly from the railing. She took small breaths as she slept, blissfully ignorant to his presence.

"Evelyn, time to wake up." He jabbed her shoulder with a finger and stepped back, enjoying the emergence of a confused scowl upon her face. Evelyn's eyes slowly opened, still foggy with sleep. She grunted as he came into view, shaking her head as if she couldn't believe that she was still there. The couch groaned as she sat up and locked onto Len with the first glare of the day.

"Don't give me that look, Evelyn." Len leaned on the edge of the railing, watching her with a look of cool bemusement. "Brought you breakfast, hope you like toast." He gestured to the small plate of bread on the makeshift table that he had set in front of her. "Hurry up and eat, Mick has volunteered to escort you to the ladies room and he won't like to having to wait."

Evelyn narrowed her eyes at Len before reaching for the food. Satisfied that she was taken care of, Len headed back up to the second story. Last night's haul needed to be sold and that meant Len would have to spend the morning seeking out a reputable fence. Nearly an hour passed before he looked up from his contact sheet to find Mick shuffling into the room.

"That lady of yours, she's a feisty one." Mick shot Len a wry smile before sitting at the table across from him. "Tried to give me a nasty left hook after she came out of the bathroom."

Len narrowed his eyes in irritation. He leaned back in his chair and stared at Mick questioningly.

"What did you do?" He asked, quite sure his partner had less patience than he did.

Mick shrugged his shoulders as if being attacked by unruly hostages was a normal occurrence.

"Dodged it. I got no interest in hurting your woman." Mick flashed a cheeky smile toward Len. He rolled his eyes and shook his head before focusing on his contact sheet once again.

* * *

"Evelyn! Great news," Evelyn lifted her head at the sound of Len's voice, watching him carefully as he made his way down the stairs. "We've got ourselves a buyer. Can't leave you here, so it looks like you're going on a little field trip with us." He drawled, examining Evelyn through narrowed eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Cold." Evelyn shot a glare his way before ignoring him, staring pointedly away. Len let out a sigh and plopped down on the couch next to her. She sent him an irritated look and pressed herself into the edge of the sofa.

"Why can't we be friends, Evelyn?" Len leaned his head against couch and turned it toward her. "Things would be so much easier if we could just get along." He drew out the last word, sending Evelyn a lazy smirk.

"The only way you'll make me go is if you promise to release me after you're done." Evelyn shook her wrist, making the cuffs clang against the metal bar behind them. Len raised his brows before hopping off the couch.

"Sounds like a deal, Evelyn." He caught her wrist and unlocked the cuffs, noticing the red mark they had left upon her skin. His brows furrowed as he stored the handcuffs into his pocket, hoping he wouldn't have to use them again. Evelyn rubbed her wrist gently before giving Len a questioning look. He quirked his head and gestured to her attire.

"Can't have you looking like that, don't want people to think I'm a poor host, do I?"

Evelyn crossed her arms over her chest and glowered at him.

"One; you are a terrible host and two; I didn't exactly bring any spare clothes to this sleepover from hell." Evelyn stood up from the couch, favoring her uninjured foot as she stretched her sore limbs. Len's smirk slipped as he remembered digging the glass out of her foot the night before. She turned to look at him after she finished stretching, catching his look.

"Lucky for you, my sister happens to keep a stash of clothes upstairs. Probably not your style but it'll have to do." Len gave her a wry smile before quickly sweeping her off her feet. She yelped and grabbed at his neck, desperate not to fall. Len fought the urge to laugh as he made his way toward the stairs. "Sorry, don't have an elevator here."

"You can't just pick me up!" Evelyn held onto his neck like a vice grip, unwittingly submitting to his grasp. Len rolled his eyes and smirked as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Please, I don't have time to wait for you to hobble around." He nudged the door to his sister's makeshift bedroom open, taking care to look for any weapons that his hostage might get her hands on. Once he deemed it safe he gently put Evelyn on her feet. She staggered away from him quickly, gritting her teeth in pain but not making a sound. Len popped open a dresser drawer, satisfied to find a hefty pile of Lisa's clothes inside. He turned to Evelyn who had been leaning against the furthest wall. She narrowed her eyes at him coldly, waiting for him to leave.

"Don't make me regret this." Len strode past her, but not before fixing her with a hard look. He felt Evelyn's eyes follow him as he passed through the door way, allowing her the privacy she deserved. A few minutes later Evelyn opened the door, dressed in the simplest clothes she could find in Lisa's wardrobe. The jeans and shirt were definitely tighter on Evelyn than on his sister. His gaze lingered more than it should have and Evelyn took notice, huffing at him indignantly.

"Are we going? Or are you just going to stare at me?" Evelyn tapped her foot impatiently, anxious to leave the Rogue's hideout. Len fixed her with a small smirk before leading her out of the factory.

* * *

"This is it." Mick pointed to an old metal foundry at the end of the block. Len slowly pulled around to the back, watching for anything out of the ordinary. He was keenly aware that being robbed was not out of the question when meeting with a fence. Once satisfied that they were not being cased Len killed the engine and hopped out. Mick quickly followed suit.

Len opened Evelyn's door but stood in the way of her exit. He leaned down to address her, face only inches from her own. He watched as her brows furrowed at his proximity, a small crease emerging on her forehead. He almost found it cute. Almost.

"I don't need to remind you that your freedom is on the line, Evelyn." Len quirked his head slightly as he reached down to grab Evelyn's hand. "But if you fuck this up I won't hesitate-" He raised her hand to rest it upon the hilt of his cold gun, smirking as he heard a small gasp "-to use this." His voice was barely a whisper, breath grazing over her ear. He lingered there for a few seconds before releasing her hand and standing straight. "Got it?" He narrowed his eyes at her questioningly, a finger running over the outside of the cold gun. Evelyn nodded quietly, a small frown fixed upon her face.

"Keep an eye on her, Mick." He helped Evelyn out of the back of the car before handing her over to Mick. Evelyn scowled as Mick gripped her upper arm and roughly led her toward the back door of the building. Len entered first, quickly surveying the cluttered storage room that the door led to. He kept his hand upon the cold gun, readying himself for attack. Footsteps echoed throughout the room as a man popped out from behind a shelf.

"Pretty thing you got there." Len flicked his eyes over their chosen fence, a wiry haired man with a slimy smile. He frowned as he caught the man's gaze. He placed himself between Evelyn and the fence, blocking the man's view.

"She's not why we're here." Len lifted the small briefcase containing their stolen goods. "Let's get down to business." The wiry haired man nodded quickly, glasses flashing in the florescent light of the room. Len carefully set out the pieces of jewelry and watched as the fence examined each one.

"Beautiful, absolutely beautiful." The man shook his head, the slimy smile widening as he lifted a pearl necklace to examine.

"How much will you give us?" Len leaned against an old box, anxious to get back to their hideout. He picked at his jacket, seemingly bored by the fence's actions.

"Give you an even hundred grand. It's going to be hard to move these." Len cut a look over toward Mick who shook his head.

"Not enough, try again." Len folded his arms and turned toward the fence, a scowl upon his face. The fence turned to face them, shoulders raised defensively.

"Look Snart, game changed when you took the hostage. These pieces are too hot to move right now. It's expensive to sit on stock."

Len's stare hardened as he considered the man before him, struggling not to reach for his cold gun. A prickle of irritation spread through his chest.

"Don't have time for this." He said softly, unfolding his arms. He stepped forward and grabbed the briefcase, preparing to gather the jewels and move onto the next fence. A hand shot out and grabbed his wrist as he reached for the jewelry. "What-" Len slowly moved his head to the left, shooting an icy glare toward the fence "-do you think you're doing?"

The fence's expression was unreadable as he released Len's wrist. His glasses flashed as he took a few steps back, hands raised for protection as Len raised his cold gun.

"I cannot allow you to leave with the product, Snart." The fence quickly hid behind a stack of wooden crates. Len snorted derisively and shook his head, approaching the hiding spot slowly before a loud crash rang out from behind him.

"SNART! We got company." Mick pushed Evelyn behind a metal table before raising his heat gun to point at the group of men that had crashed through the door. Guns drawn the men approached the rogues, stopping within a few feet of where they stood.

"Now, now. No need to fight." Len shot a sharp glance toward Mick, warning him not to fire. "Let's talk this through." They stood back to back, protecting their blind spots. He kept a keen eye on Evelyn, last thing they needed was their hostage caught in the crossfire.

"We're taking the jewels!" The leader of the group gestured for one of the men to start gathering the goods as Len watched, gritting his teeth. His finger twitched over his guns trigger, itching to freeze the man picking up his hard earned take.

"Not gonna happen." Len raised the cold gun and felt Mick do the same on the other side of him. Safeties clicked off the guns surrounding them, an icy silence settling over the room. The leader of the group kept his gun trained on Snart.

"How's this gonna end?" Len drawled as he kept his finger steady at the trigger. He narrowed his eyes at the man before him, daring him to make a move. He didn't have to wait long before a shot rang out, missing the rogues and echoing off the metal sheeting lining the walls. All hell broke loose as Len and Mick battled the group of heavily armed men.

The room became full of smoke as Mick's heat gun set fire to the wooden crates surrounding them. Len placed an arm over his mouth, trying not to breath the noxious fumes as he fought his way toward the last spot the jewelry had been. As he froze the last man standing between him and the table he found the case gone.

"Shit!" He kicked at the table in frustration. All their work would have been for nothing if he couldn't find the case.

"Get off of me!" Evelyn's voice tore through the din of gunfire. Len swiveled at the sound of her shout, freezing the men that stood between him and the gunman dragging Evelyn out the door. The case of jewelry hung loosely from his other hand, just what Snart had been looking for.

Snart charged through the door, in hot pursuit of the would be thief. The man whipped around as he heard Snart behind him.

"Back off, Snart! Or I'll kill your lady!" The man grasped Evelyn by the shirt, gun pressed to her ribs. Len narrowed his eyes, fixing the man with a cold stare. He lowered his cold gun, eyes focused upon the case hanging precariously from his right hand. "Put your gun on the ground!" The man's voice was strained, Len could make out a large chunk of arm that had been burned in the firefight.

Len put the cold gun on the ground and lifted his hands to show he was unarmed. The gunman pushed Evelyn forward, causing her to stumble to the ground. She raised her eyes to Len's, a small look of contempt as she was no doubt considering it was his fault that she was here. She struggled to her feet slowly, letting out a small groan of pain as she stood.

"Pick up the cold gun and bring it here. Try anything and I will shoot you." The gunman waved his gun behind her, keeping his eyes trained on Evelyn carefully. Evelyn picked up Len's weapon, careful not to touch the trigger. She locked eyes with Len as she raised the cold gun, expression unreadable. Len's brows furrowed as she turned around to give the thug his weapon.

"Good girl." He reached for the cold gun slowly, a sly smile on his face. Len watched as Evelyn seemed to hesitate before he heard the familiar whirl of the cold gun. She caught the thug by surprise, gun useless as Evelyn froze his arm and the majority of his midsection. Len couldn't believe his luck.

"What-what the f-fuck?! I'll k-kill you, b-b-bitch!" The man struggled to breath as he fell the the ground, succumbing to the numbness. Len wasted no time, running to retrieve the briefcase that had been forgotten in the altercation. The steel case felt weighty in his hands, reassuring him that it held the jewels. He turned to survey his hostage, Evelyn stood a few feet away, cold gun hanging from her hand. Her arm was across her face, covering her eyes. Without eye protection the cold guns glare could cause immense pain and was no doubt the reason she was cradling her face.

Len stepped toward her carefully, wary of the weapon in her hands. She stiffened as she heard him near, hand clenching of the gun. Evelyn removed her arm from her face and surveyed Len with teary, bloodshot eyes. She raised the weapon as he took another step.

"Don't." Evelyn shifted her weight to her uninjured foot, glaring at Len coldly. "Don't come any closer."

Len raised his eyebrows at her curiously. He stopped walking and considered his gun in her hands.

"Risky move, Evelyn. Can't say I blame you." He narrowed his eyes at her slowly, challenging her seriousness. "But do you really want me as your enemy? You take that gun and you will be." Her glare intensified, a small scowl pulling at her lips.

"Fuck off, Cold. I'm leaving, I'm sick of being your hostage." She began to step backwards, limping slowly toward the van behind her. "I won't hesitate." She blinked furiously, tears of pain falling from her eyes. Len watched as she climbed into the van and gave him a final look of contempt before wiping her eyes and starting the engine. Len watched as the van peeled away, taking his cold gun with it. He stood staring after the van until he could no longer see it, a cold fury brewing in his chest.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry about the wait for this chapter. I feel terrible. Life has gotten hectic lately. Anyway, thank you to everyone who followed, favorited and left a review! You guys are wonderful!


	4. F O U R

"Evelyn! You look stunning. I'm so glad you could make it to the gala." Evelyn's boss embraced her gently before looking upon her with kind eyes. "It must be hard to be back here after what happened."

She smiled at him politely and nodded.

"I had to come back at some point, Curt, I think two months is enough time. I'm happy it's for a good cause." Evelyn said gently. She gratefully accepted a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and took a sip, savoring the carbonation.

"Wonderful, and look at this, you brought Caitlyn along as well." Evelyn turned to see her sister step through the entry way. Caitlyn gave her a soft smile as she approached and Evelyn tried her best to return the gesture. Evelyn knew that her sister was only trying to do what was best for her but the constant looks of concern and 'are you okay?'s had been driving her up the wall.

The last two months had certainly been rocky for Evelyn. The news outlets across the city had been running story after story of her kidnapping. It took her two days to even go to the police after she stole the van out of fear that Snart would kill her the second she stepped outside of her apartment. On the second day she finally called Caitlyn for help. First there was a swarm of cops and detectives and after that there was a swarm of reporters camping out on her lawn for days at a time. It took nearly two weeks before they gave up and left Evelyn in peace.

"Hello Curt! I walked through the gallery before I came in, it really is something." Caitlyn gave Curt a quick hug in greeting. Curt thanked Caitlyn graciously before excusing himself to greet the other guests. The sisters watched him go before turning to each other. "I guess we should probably put our on masks now that we're here." Evelyn nodded quietly and slipped the mask she had been holding over her eyes. The black lace did little to disguise her identity but Evelyn couldn't help but feel grateful for the added anonymity it gave her. The last thing she wanted was the feeling of curious eyes on her the entire night.

"The blue suits you." Evelyn fixed Caitlyn's hair around the band of the mask. "Was your friend from work able to make it?"

Caitlyn glanced around the hall before speaking. "Cisco might be a little late, sometimes things get crazy in the lab at night."

Evelyn furrowed her brows curiously. "Star Labs certainly has gotten more interesting lately. What do you do there?"

Caitlyn blinked in surprise and she looked at Evelyn sharply. She took a few seconds to speak.

"Oh, you know, this and that." Evelyn quirked a brow at her sister but nodded quietly. The ballroom was not the place to pry for information. Out of the corner of her eye Evelyn could make out a man approaching.

"Cisco!" Caitlyn gave the man a friendly hug before taking in his appearance. "That mask...interesting choice." Evelyn struggled not to giggle at her sister's attempt at a compliment. Her friend had what appeared to be a modern take on the plague doctor's mask.

"Thanks Caitlyn. This is my first masquerade, don't know when the next one will be so I better make it count." He smiled brightly from beneath the mask before setting his gaze on Evelyn. "Hi. You must be Caitlyn's baby sister."

Evelyn rolled her eyes playfully before nodding. "Yeah, we're only a year and a half apart. But technically I'm her little sister."

She shook Cisco's hand amicably before the three of them made their way to the dance floor. The night seemed to fly by and before Evelyn knew it two hours had passed. She was exhausted from the dancing and laughing but still in good spirits as she excused herself for some air.

The evening was chilly as Evelyn stepped outside, leaning against the small railing on the balcony. She sucked in a couple of breaths, trying to soothe her nerves. She removed her mask from her eyes and stared out over the city, admiring the lights reflecting off of the river.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Evelyn jumped in surprise and turned to face the man who had joined her on the balcony. In the darkness she could just make out the mask that obscured half of his face.

"Yes, a little cold but refreshing." She hooked the string of her mask between her fingers, twisting at it anxiously. The man let out a soft laugh and leaned against the metal railing. Silence settled between them for a few moments before Evelyn slipped the mask over her eyes, suddenly anxious to rejoin the party inside.

"Have a good evening." She clasped her bag to her side and made for the door. The stranger's hand caught her wrist gently, surprising Evelyn. She twisted out of his grasp and fixed his dark figure with a glare. The man stepped into the light quietly, a small smirk on his lips as he heard Evelyn gasp.

"Don't give me that look, Evelyn." Len had her trapped between himself and the corner of the balcony. Evelyn felt a surge of hot anger rush through her veins at the sight of him. The man that had kidnaped her and almost gotten her killed.

"Get away from me, Snart." He rolled his eyes before fixing her with a piercing stare. He had both arms on either side of her, long fingers grasping the metal railing.

"Can't do that. We have business to discuss." He smirked at her quietly, no doubt enjoying her discomfort. He opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted by the soft whoosh of the door opening behind them. They locked eyes as a couple made their way to the other side of the balcony to enjoy the view. Snart shook his head almost imperceptibly in warning. Evelyn paused for a second before opening her mouth to attempt a shout for help.

Len moved quickly, sweeping an arm behind her back and leaning forward to capture her lips. He could feel Evelyn struggle beneath him as he lifted his other hand to the back of her head. Her hands were against his chest, pressing against him valiantly as he attempted to keep her still. Evelyn bit at him angrily as he kept his lips pressed against her own. He dug his fingernails into her scalp in response, forcing a sharp inhale of breath as she stopped biting. The sound of hushed conversation and soft footsteps echoed behind them before Len heard the door open and close again, leaving them alone in the darkness of the balcony.

He pulled away quickly, removing both hands from Evelyn and returning to where he had been before they were interrupted.

"What... _the_ _fuck_?!" Evelyn wiped her mouth angrily, her body shaking with indignant rage. Len narrowed his eyes at her softly before letting a soft smile settle on his lips.

"We weren't done talking." He shrugged quietly, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. If she hadn't been trying to separate his lips from the rest of his face it would have actually been...pleasant.

"So you _kiss_ me?" Fury was written across her face which had flushed to a nice pink color.

"If you hadn't been so quick to try to out me I wouldn't have had to, Evelyn." He glared at her coldly, his blue eyes piecing behind the mask. "A little PDA makes people uncomfortable, it was an easy way to get rid of them."

"You get off on this kind of stuff, don't you?" Evelyn crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to keep herself warm. Her lip curled as she stared at the rogue in front of her with disgust. "I'm probably not even the first woman you've done this kind of shit to."

Len let out a quiet laugh and shook his head quietly.

"Don't sell yourself short, Evelyn. There's something unique about you." He lifted his head and gazed down at her, admiring the way the dress fell over her body.

Her glare intensified but Len could see the pink flush darken in the dim light of the balcony. Silence settled between them before Len remembered why he was there. Back to business.

"You've separated me from a dear friend, Evelyn." He grasped the railing tightly as a cold wind blew over them. Evelyn's skin broke out into goosebumps as she shivered. "Where is the cold gun?"

"Where is the jewelry you stole?" Her teeth chattered softly as she spoke. Len struggled not to roll his eyes as Evelyn glared at him.

"Stubborn, aren't you? Mick is inside enjoying the hors d'oeuvres. I'm sure he'd prefer to be setting this lovely establishment and all of it's inhabitants on fire." Evelyn's eyes widened as she considered his words. "Take me to the cold gun and he won't leave the museum in ashes."

"You are such an asshole." Evelyn shook her head quietly as Len shot her a cocky look. "Let's get this over with." She attempted to brush past him but Len didn't move. Evelyn shot him a questioning glance, brows furrowed.

"Ah ah, not so fast Evelyn." He heard Evelyn huff beneath him. "Stay close to me, I don't need you running off again." Len raised a hand, gesturing for Evelyn to do the same. She held his gaze for a few seconds, her brown eyes narrowed. After a few tense seconds she placed her hand into Len's waiting palm. His fingers wrapped themselves around her own as he quietly led her back inside. Evelyn peered out over the crowd, looking for her sister. She spotted her near the corner, a familiar hulking mass of muscle not far from where she stood. Evelyn felt a sharp jolt of fear run down her spine. She tightened her fingers around Lenard's grasp, forcing him to grimace.

"If you hurt my sister there will be hell to pay." She whispered in a low voice. Len glanced over to where his partner stood and smirked.

"Please, enlighten me on how you intend to carry out that promise. What are you going to do, Evelyn? Throw one of your fancy degrees at me? Don't make me laugh." He said cockily as he pulled her through the busy ballroom. Len could make out her scowl with a sideways glance.

"Jesus, why did it have to be me?" She whispered quietly as they reached the stairway to the parking garage. "The blue Subaru is mine."

Len glanced at the hatchback near the left side of the garage before pulling them both toward it. He released Evelyn's hand as they approached and demanded her keys. He wasn't about to let her drive away from him again.

"Where to, Evelyn?" Len slid into the driver's seat and started the car. He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel for a few seconds before glancing over at Evelyn. She sat stony faced in the passenger's seat, with arms crossed over her chest.

"SE Powell, just past 182nd." Len nodded and put the car in gear. They spent the ride in relative silence as neither felt the need to speak. The quiet was only broken when Len put the car into park outside of Evelyn's little apartment.

"After I give you back the gun that's it, right?" Evelyn turned toward him, brows raised in question. Len unclipped his seat belt before addressing her.

"That's it." He nodded quietly, pulling the keys from the ignition and tossing them into his pocket. "Killing you wouldn't bring back the van, so I'll let it slide this time."

"I'll keep that in mind next time you kidnap me and get me involved in a fire fight." Evelyn shot him a glare before opening the door and stepping out of the car. Len shook his head quietly, a small smile pulling at his lips as he made to follow her.

Evelyn unlocked her door and flipped on the lights as she made her way into the apartment. Len closed the door behind him and took a look around the living room. His eyes lingered on the multitude of degrees that were proudly displayed on her wall before turning back toward Evelyn.

"Give me a second." She slipped out of her shoes and padded across the living room. Len raised an eyebrow as she grabbed the edge of her love seat and pulled it away from the wall. He could just make out what seemed to be a hole in the back of the cushions. Evelyn plunged a hand into the foam and dug around for a bit until she found the handle of the cold gun. As she pulled it from the depths of the couch she heard the distinct click of a gun behind her.

Evelyn froze, not daring to move as she heard Len walk toward her.

"Don't worry, Evelyn. It's just for my own protection." He kept the small handgun pointed at her quietly, hand quite steady. "Hand me the cold gun and we'll be done."

Evelyn clenched her teeth in both anger and irritation before turning the cold gun over to Snart. He took it from her with a satisfied smile and tucked it into his suit jacket.

"Perfect. Looks like you do know how to follow orders." Snart clicked the handguns safety back into place before slipping it into the back of his dress pants. Evelyn sent him a scowl as she turned around and rose to her full height.

"Call Mick. I want him out of the museum before anyone gets hurt. I've seen what he's capable of." She crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at Len.

He nodded softly and reached for his phone, placing it on speaker so both of them could hear it. Mick picked up after the second ring, the sound of jubilation behind his gruff hello.

"All done, Mick. Time to say goodnight. No fire." Len's partner made a disappointed noise before agreeing to leave peacefully. He hung up the phone with a snap and slipped it into his suit pocket. Evelyn gestured to the door, obviously ready to be rid of him. "Not the most gracious host, are you?" He refused to move, earning a sharp look from Evelyn.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Would you like me to handcuff you to my radiator? Unfortunately I seem to have a short supply of metal railings to attach you to."

Len laughed and shook his head. He had forgotten about her wit.

"I suppose I deserved that." He slipped the mask over his head and tossed it onto the coffee table next to him. Evelyn stared at him coldly, more than ready to push him out the door. "This is goodbye Evelyn." He made his way to the exit but stopped to give Evelyn one last once over before leaving. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Bye. I would say it was nice knowing you but we both know that's not true."

"I don't know about that, it wasn't all bad. The kiss had room for improvement but I can't say I didn't enjoy it." He smirked at her quietly before swinging the door open and heading for the hatchback. He heard Evelyn huff behind him.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Evelyn rushed outside after him. "You are not taking my car."

"An eye for an eye, Evelyn." He slipped into the drivers seat and started the car. Len sent Evelyn a cheeky smile as he pulled out of the driveway and sped off.

"Asshole!" She yelled after him, frightening her neighbors cat in the process. Evelyn let out a growl of frustration before padding back inside and slamming the door.

* * *

A/N: Aww, I love them together. I listened to "We Belong Together" about a hundred times as I wrote this chapter. If you are not already aware, Mr. Wentworth Miller was the handsome devil in that music video. That's where the inspiration for having him in a mask comes from. Anyway, thanks to everyone who left a review, followed and favorited the story. You guys are wonderful!


	5. F I V E

"Bad luck, eh?" The portly cop snapped his notebook closed and stuffed it back into his shirt pocket. He eyed Evelyn with a mixture of pity and bemusement. "Mr. Snart must have it out for you. Maybe you should think about moving across the river."

Evelyn grimaced and struggled to keep from snapping at the old man. "My life is here, I'm not going to put everything I've worked for on hold because some asshole kidnapped me." She shifted her weight to one foot and crossed her arms.

"Well, I can't guarantee anything but chances are Snart will abandon your car somewhere in the city. No reason for him to keep anything with that amount of heat tied to him. We'll keep an eye out." The cop fixed Evelyn with a hard look. "Don't go looking for it. You should consider yourself lucky that you haven't been killed already."

Evelyn held his gaze for a few seconds before nodding. The officer bid her farewell, and ushered her into the lobby where her neighbor Sita sat waiting for her. The older woman rose to her feat and guided Evelyn out of the prescient.

"So, did you file the report?" Sita unlocked her decade old minivan, allowing Evelyn to slide into the passengers seat before starting the engine.

"Yeah, I'm not sure the cop took me seriously." Sita shook her head as the made their way back to their apartments. "He was kinda being an ass about the whole thing. Maybe he thinks I made it up for attention?" Evelyn scoffed and brushed her hair out of her face, utterly exhausted by the events of the night.

"Did you ever get ahold of your sister?" Sita asked as they spend through the city. Evelyn swore and put a hand on her head.

"My phone was in the car! Shit, I need to call Caitlyn. She's going to freak out." Sita pulled onto the street they lived on and pointed to their cluster of houses as they turned the corner.

"Looks like she beat you to it, isn't that her car?" The little Fiat sat in her driveway.

"Yeah that's hers. Thanks for the ride, Sita. You are a lifesaver." Evelyn unclipped her belt and hopped out of the van. Anxiety gnawed at her insides as she approached the door. It was unlocked, no doubt her sister had used the extra key she had given her. She pushed the door open and found Caitlyn and her friend Cisco digging through her kitchen cabinets.

"Uh, what are you guys doing?" Evelyn threw her jacket onto the couch and padded into the kitchen. Caitlyn whipped around and stumbled a bit, possibly due to the free champagne from the gala. She surveyed Evelyn suspiciously, taking in the change of clothing.

"Where did you go? I only got to spend an hour with you before you leave with a guy." Caitlyn narrowed her eyes but the hint of a smile crept across her lips. "So, who was he?"

Evelyn shook her head and let out a humorless laugh. "That guy was Leonard Snart, Caitlyn."

Cisco turned fully around, mimicking Caitlyn's shocked face. Stunned silence filled the room.

"So, just to be clear he was forcing you to leave with him? Because dating a supervillian is probably not the best idea." Cisco had an eyebrow cocked at her, wielding a spoonful of peanut butter. Caitlyn smacked him in the arm and gave him a scathing look.

"My sister isn't dating Captain Cold! Are you crazy?" Caitlyn shook her head indignantly and huffed. Cisco raised his shoulders defensively before eating the spoonful of peanut butter.

Caitlyn turned her gaze toward her sister, face softening as she saw Evelyn's disgruntled appearance.

"What happened? Are you okay?" She stepped closer to Evelyn, leaning in so only they could hear. "Did he hurt you?"

Evelyn felt her insides worm at the meaning of Caitlyn's words. Snart was a lot of things but one thing he was not was a rapist. She took half a step back from her sister and shook her head.

"I'm fine. Seriously." She added as she caught Caitlyn's gaze. Evelyn stepped around her sister and tucked herself into one of the bar stools at the counter.

Cisco smacked his lips as he swallowed the last of his peanut butter before leaning over the tile counter. He raised his eyebrows as he looked at Evelyn.

"So, what did Snart want?" His brown eyes were narrowed in wonder. Evelyn took a deep breath before sending a guilty look at her sister.

"Look, I might have, uh, stolen something of his..." Caitlyn narrowed her eyes at Evelyn, catching the guilty tone that her sister always had after doing something she shouldn't have. She folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the countertop.

"What did you take, Evelyn?" Caitlyn asked icily, watching her young sister with hawk eyes. Evelyn shifted under hers sister's accusatory stare.

"The cold gun." There was a beat of silence before Caitlyn let out an outraged cry. Evelyn watched as her sister struggled to find the words. Cisco snorted, a small surprised smile upon his face.

"Oh, damn! You stole the cold gun from freaking Captain Cold?" He let out a delighted laugh before turning to face her sister. "Caitlyn, why didn't you tell me your sister was a certified badass?"

Caitlyn threw a murderous look toward Cisco, still too upset to speak. Evelyn tried to hide the smile that had crept onto her cheeks.

"Yeah, well, they have been reunited. He took my car and my phone too, asshole." She whispered bitterly, leaning heavily onto her elbows.

"Evelyn, you're lucky he didn't take you're life! Why didn't you turn the cold gun into the police?" Caitlyn found her voice.

"Look, I've seen what it can do. No one should have that power, especially not the police." She avoided her sisters gaze. "Besides, one way or another he was going to get it back. Might as well be on my terms."

* * *

"Aye! You got your gun back!" Mick raised his beer as Len walked in to the small bar they had purchased with their illicit funds. After Evelyn had gotten away their gun factory had become unusable as a hideout. The bar served as both a social hub for the rogues and a home to them both, thanks to the bedrooms that sat above the bar.

Len nodded at Mick before trudging upstairs. He spent the next hour looking over the gun and was satisfied to find nothing out of place. Len leaned back in his chair with a sigh, tugging at the bow tie wrapped around his neck. It released with little effort, allowing him to toss the fabric to the side.

"What have we got here?" He reached into his pocket and pulled the small phone out, analyzing it carefully. The apartment had been fitted with signal jammers so Len had no fear as he unlocked the phone, secretly pleased that it had no passcode. He looked through her messages and email lazily before opening her photos app.

Len scrolled through Evelyn's photos carefully, taking in the odd mash of moments captured there. Photos of her at the beach, in the mountains and kayaking down the river all showed an Evelyn he hadn't seen before; happy.

He rolled his eyes at a particularly corny picture of Evelyn at a state fair before returning to her albums. Recently Deleted caught his eye, a smirk rising to his lips as he caught the thumbnail of Evelyn making a silly face. The album mostly contained ridiculous selfies and accidental photos but Len felt his eyes widen as he scrolled to the bottom.

The first thing that caught his attention was the look upon Evelyn's face. Her brown eyes were narrowed slightly, lashes full and dark as they stared out at him. Her lips were pulled into a half smile, teeth just barely tugging at the bottom lip. The expression caused his heart rate to quicken and his breath to cease. Perhaps it was the fact that besides that coy little smile Evelyn wore nothing at all.

"Who did you take this for, Evelyn?" He muttered quietly, a small smirk pulling at his lips. Len shook his head and set the phone down beside him and readied himself for bed. Her face floated to the surface of his mind, lingering in his thoughts as he turned over to sleep.

* * *

"Oh, thank god." Evelyn ran a hand over the cool metal of her Subaru. It had been found in a Target parking lot earlier that day. The police had taken some fingerprints and confirmed her story, allowing her to take the car back into her possession. Snart had been kind enough to leave the keys behind, stowing them beneath the seat. She slid into the car and began searching for her phone, panic rising as she realized that Snart had taken it with him.

"Asshole." She whispered quietly before starting the car and returning to her apartment. A few familiar cars were parked outside as she pulled into the driveway. Evelyn couldn't help but smile as she threw open her front door to find her friends inside. Tania threw her arms around Evelyn as she stepped inside, squeezing her almost too tightly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yanelli and Heather stood just behind Tania and each took turns giving Evelyn a hug.

"We're here to take your mind off of things! Caitlyn called and told me what happened. So we're here to get you out of the house for a night." Tania beamed at her happily, already sporting her favorite club wear. Evelyn shook her head and almost said no but the thought of spending another night thinking about Captain Cold turning her into a human popsicle sounded like a worse alternative to some fun.

"Alright, let's do it! What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

"Look, we're almost there. We-we can make it." Tania hiccuped, giggling as they made their way towards the light rail station.

"Wait, there's no bathroom at the station." Evelyn glanced around the street, spotting a small dive bar just across the street. "I'm gonna go see if I can pee in their bathroom. You guys go ahead." They waved her off, watching as she made her way across the empty street.

The sound of rock and roll spilled out onto the sidewalk as Evelyn pulled the heavy door open. The little bar was dark and smokey inside but relatively empty. She pulled her jacket around her torso protectively and made her way to the bar.

The bartender quirked an eyebrow at her questioningly as she leaned across the old pockmarked wood. A few jagged scars ran across his face and Evelyn couldn't help but notice that he was missing a finger. An uneasiness settled in her stomach at the sight. Perhaps this hadn't been the best idea.

"What can I do for you?" He asked roughly, setting the glass he was cleaning down with a clink. Evelyn shifted quietly, adjusting her shoes to avoid putting pressure on the old scar on her foot.

"I'm just looking for a bathroom, can you help me out?" Evelyn asked.

"Gotta buy something, this ain't a charity." The bartender sniffed at her and picked up a few stray glasses off of the wood. Evelyn let out a sigh and reached for her purse.

"Fine, give me a shot of Jameson. Or whatever whiskey. Just not fireball." The bartender nodded and reached for a shot glass. Evelyn looked around the bar as she waited, antsy to get to the bathroom and back to her girls. The bar was pretty dead, only a few people around the farthest table.

"That'll be six bucks." He set the glass down in front of her, the amber liquid looking dull in the dim light of the bar. Evelyn nodded and reached for her wallet, pulling out a ten dollar bill.

"No, no, no. Boss's lady drinks for free here." A familiar gravely voice almost made her drop the cash. She snapped her head up to see Mick behind the bar, apparently scolding the bartender.

"Sorry, didn't know. It's on the house." The bartender scurried away, busying himself with more stray glasses to clean. Evelyn found herself speechless, amazed that out of all the bars in the city she happened to find the one with Rogues in it.

"Can't get enough of him, can yah?" Mick smirked at her from behind the bar, a suggestive twinkle in his eye. Evelyn pushed herself away from the bar and made a beeline for the door. Mick had her by the arm in a split second, pulling her back. "What's the rush?"

"Look, just let me go and we can forget I was ever here." She tried to shake her way out of his grasp but found it useless. "Please."

Mick smiled at her devilishly. "You tell anyone where we are and I will kill you. Burn yah real slow so you can feel all of it." He whispered the last part into her ear, sending a cold rush of fear down her spine.

"Mick, what are you doing?" A drawling voice called out from behind them. Evelyn was almost relieved to hear Snart's voice. If anyone could stop Heatwave it was him.

Mick whipped them both around to face Snart. He was dressed casually, sporting a black sweater and jeans. He held a bottle of beer in one hand and the other rested upon his ever faithful cold gun that was strapped to his hip. Snart looked almost surprised to see Evelyn, but his expression barely shifted from the cool facade he usually sported.

"Found something you might like. Wandered right into our little bar." Mick released her arm and Evelyn quickly put some space between them. Mick sent her a suspicious look. "Kinda think she was looking for someone."

Evelyn threw a glare at Mick. "Look, I was just looking for somewhere to use the bathroom before I got on the train. Your bartender wouldn't let me pee until I bought a drink so I got a shot. I had no idea that this was your bar until I saw you. That's it."

Len smiled at her bemusedly, enjoying her frustration. He set his beer down on the bar behind him and gestured for Evelyn to follow him to the door to the right of them.

"Come on, I am not cleaning up after you if you have an accident." Evelyn longed to rewind the last ten minutes of her life to avoid ever coming in. Mick wasn't going to let her leave, not now. She found no other option but to follow Snart through the door. The hallway was dimmer than the bar and Evelyn found herself squinting to see. She nearly ran into Len as he stopped in front of the ladies restroom.

Len held the door for her and flicked the light on, illuminating the small bathroom within. She brushed past him hurriedly and waited for him to shut the door. He hesitated, a small smile forming on his face.

"What? Gonna watch me pee? Creep." Evelyn glared at him viciously. Len let out a laugh.

"Just remembering the last time I waited for you to piss. Luckily, there's no windows in here for you to shimmy out of."

Evelyn rolled her eyes and fought the urge to throw a stray toilet paper roll at him. The memory of trying to crawl through the window was vague in her alcohol addled mind but the aftermath of him pressing her into wall and whispering into her ear was surprisingly clear. Surprisingly, confusingly clear.

"Well, I'm too drunk to even try this time. Now close the door, you creeper." He shut the door but not before leering at her, blue eyes twinkling in the florescent light.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before, Evelyn." He called through the door just as began to relieve herself. She groaned and actually threw one of the extra toilet paper rolls at the door. It bounced off with a very unsatisfying plop.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She pulled her dress down and washed her hands at the sink before wrenching the door open. Len leaned against the doorframe, a wicked smirk stretching across his face.

"You really should have put a password on you phone, Evelyn. Who knows, someone just might steal it." He whispered almost gleefully. Evelyn gasped and gave him a solid punch to the arm. He barely moved, smirk still firmly in place.

"You fucking asshole, that was private." She growled at him, fists balled at her sides. Snart let out a laugh and smiled at her wickedly. He leaned forward so that their foreheads were almost touching. Evelyn refused to be intimidated, fury brewing in her chest at the invasion of privacy.

"Oh, I'm sure it was, Evelyn." He whispered, warm breath tickling her nose. She could smell the beer upon his breath and shuddered at the feeling, a curious sensation beginning to spread across her belly.

He curled a finger around her chin and pressed up, forcing their lips to almost touch. Evelyn's breath became ragged, the anger in her chest shifting to something she did not want to process.

"How does it feel to know that I know exactly what you look like under that dress?" She could almost feel his smirk, they were so close. "Does it make you angry, Evelyn?"

One of his hands fell upon her lower back pulling her into him. The door of the bathroom shut with a soft click behind them, returning them to the dim light of the hallway. Evelyn couldn't get a thought across as he pressed her against the door.

"Answer me." He said voice dangerously soft.

"Yes." She whispered, voice hoarse as she struggled to understand what was happening between them.

He smiled wolfishly. "You have no idea how sexy you are when you're angry."

Evelyn eyes widened, her drunken stupor broken. Cisco's words floated to the top her mind;

 _"Dating a super villian is probably not the best idea..."_

Evelyn gave Len a solid push, side stepping away from his embrace. He stared after her, blue eyes intense before leaning against the door.

"Are _you_ drunk? This is never going to happen!" She gestured between the two of them, a sickly confusion spreading through her stomach as the words left her mouth. Evelyn was slightly out of breath, woozy due to the lingering alcohol in her system. Snart raised his brows at her before shrugging.

"Of course not." He whispered as he passed her in the hallway, heading for the door at the other end. Evelyn hesitated for a second, unsure as to whether she should follow or not. He stopped after a few feet when he realized that she hadn't moved.

"I'm letting you out the back." He said without looking at her.

Evelyn hurried after him, anxious to get away from the bar and back to her friends. Snart pushed open the door and let her out into the alley way.

She gave him one last glance before heading out into the night, walking as fast as her heels would allow. Evelyn crossed the street and half ran up the steps to the train station where she could hear the familiar voices of her friends floating towards her. She could still feel his eyes upon her back as she reached the platform.

* * *

A/N: I believe this is the longest chapter so far and you guys deserve it for the long wait. The ice is beginning to crack between these two! Thank you so much to everyone who has left a review, followed and favorited. You guys are amazing. Go ahead and follow if you would like to get updates if you haven't already. As always reviews are super motivational to me and usually light a little fire under my ass to post the next chapter.


	6. S I X

"Twenty-six grand. Not bad for an hour of work." Len smirked and flipped through a strap of hundreds. He tossed it into the safe and locked it with a few satisfying clicks. The bar was busy that night, the rock music bled through the walls leading to an ever present thump of base. Mick had already made his way downstairs to celebrate their latest take and Len was eager to follow.

"Hey boss, what can I get you?" Len leaned on the bar and requested the usual domestic beer. He sipped on it quietly, surveying the rest of room. A good portion of the Rogues were present, it was a Saturday night after all. Their little hole in the wall was the only place the rogues could safely let loose.

Len was stirred from his thoughts by the sudden appearance of Mick beside him. He appeared to already have imbibed quite a few drinks.

"See anything you like?" Mick raised his brows toward Shawna. The lady rogue was wearing a rather revealing dress, leaving little to the imagination. Len let his gaze linger but found no real pleasure in it.

"I think I'll pass." He said lowly before taking another sip of his beer. Mick shrugged his shoulders before launching himself away from the bar.

"Alright, guess it's up to me." Mick said cockily before wandering to Shawna's side. Len rolled his eyes and turned back towards the bar, settling into a stool.

He fingered the condensation that had gathered on his beer lightly, rubbing the cool water between his fingers. A pit had settled into his stomach, and Len frowned as he tried to remember why it was there. They had had a successful day, making quick money off an armored truck. The bar had taken off with the rogues, bringing not only valuable connections but even more money. They had never been so cash rich before yet the strange twinge in his stomach refused to leave.

"So are you gonna sit here and brood all night?" Len leaned to his side and found Lisa lounging against the old wood of the bar. She stared at him with playfully narrowed eyes. He shook his head and gave her a cold look before turning back to his beer and taking a long sip.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong now or bottle it up until you're piss drunk?" Lisa turned toward the bar, leaning her elbows across it and grabbing a maraschino cherry from the other side.

"Can't a man drink a beer in peace?" Len grumbled, eyes narrowed as he began to pick at the beer label.

"Come on, Len. You know you can talk to me." Her voice was soft and serious. Len raised his eyes in irritation before slowly turning toward her.

"Yeah, I'm gonna pass on the touchy feely shit today." He pushed himself away from the bar and brushed past his sister, entering the long hallway. Lisa huffed behind him but didn't move to follow.

The stairs up to his bedroom creaked as he ascended. He didn't bother to flick on a lights as he strode through the dark, marching purposefully to his bed.

He unclipped the cold gun from his belt, tossing it haphazardly onto the small chair next to the window. Len flopped down and nursed more of the warming beer. His eyes began to droop as the alcohol hit him.

"This is never going to happen!"

His eyes popped open, and he glanced around the room to make sure he was alone. Len settled back into bed as he realized it was just a dream. The pit in his stomach grew, perhaps it was because he was not used to being rejected. But even Len knew that was not quite the truth...

Evelyn's wide brown eyes refused to leave the front of his mind. He could still see the way her chest rose with her breath when he told her what he had seen. The snarl on her lips as he tucked his fingers beneath her chin. And then the flicker of something else just before she pushed him away.

His breath stilled. That was it, the _something else_ was why the pit refused to leave his stomach. Why he couldn't get her off of his mind even after a perfect day. Len knew what he had to do and he was never a man to beat around the bush.

A trip to the museum would do him good.

* * *

"What do you think it is?" Caitlyn quirked her head to the side as she admired one of the more questionable surrealist paintings in the new exhibit. Cisco sucked some soda out of the fast food container he had before narrowing his eyes at the jumble of colors and shapes. He cut Evelyn a quick side eye before a mischievous smirk lit up his face. Evelyn quirked an eyebrow at him suspiciously.

"I dunno, looks kinda...phallic." Evelyn stifled a laugh as her sister shot an icy glare toward Cisco and shook her head in disappointment. Cisco shrugged and moved onto the next painting, but not before sending Evelyn a secret smile.

"Alright, guys. I'm going to let you enjoy the rest of the exhibit on your own. I have to get back to work, Caitlyn, I'll call you later, okay?" She gave her sister a quick hug and gave Cisco a friendly wave before leaving to run upstairs.

Her office was dark and cramped, she hadn't quite worked her way up to a proper office yet. It was one that had been converted from a storage space so there was no windows. The only light she had from from the terrible florescent tubes on the ceiling. She hated the artificial blue light and used her little desk lamp instead which meant blindly crossing the three feet to her desk and switching it on.

She fumbled over to her desk in the darkness, careful not to knock over any of the leftover storage boxes that had been left behind from the conversion. Evelyn placed her hand out in front and reached for her chair but found her fingers mashing into something warm instead. She stumbled backward with a startled shout before bracing herself against a tower of boxes behind herself.

"What the fuck?" Her little desk light flipped on, blinding her momentarily. She blinked until her eyes adjusted and found a man standing over her desk. Evelyn found herself speechless for a few moments as she took in the rogue.

"What the actual fuck." She whispered before straightening up from her previous position. Len smiled at her, obviously amused at her confusion. When he did not respond Evelyn scrunched her face and placed a palm on her forehead.

"What did I do to deserve this?" She muttered before lifting her head to consider Len. "What could you possibly want?"

This time a chuckle left his lips. Evelyn sent him a tiny glare but waited for him to explain himself.

"I want to make you an offer." Len said slowly, the smile never leaving his lips.

"An offer? What could I need from you?" Evelyn said cautiously.

"Hang on, getting a bit a head of myself." He leaned his head to the side and tapped a finger against his lips as he considered his next words. "When was the last time you got laid?"

"I- _excuse me_?" Evelyn balked, "That's none of your business!" She hissed with disgust. A fierce blush was lighting up her cheeks.

"You don't have to tell me, I can tell it's been a while." He taunted lightly. Evelyn huffed angrily across from him. "Don't get your panties in a twist. It has been for me as well."

"So what?" Evelyn threw her hands in the air, obviously frustrated with the turn her day had taken.

"You can't deny that there's a certain connection between us." They locked eyes, Evelyn dreading his next sentence. "We can be there for each other when we...feel the need."

"Nope." Evelyn closed her eyes and shook her head, cheeks and ears now fully red. "No, no, nope. There's no way I'm going to be your little fuck buddy."

"Evelyn, I can see the way you look at me." Len looked at her with lidded eyes, taking in her reddened visage with great amusement.

"Yeah, no. Not going to happen. You abducted me for fucks sake! Jesus, dude." Evelyn started pacing the few steps she could around the front of her desk. "I don't even know why I'm not calling the police right now. You're a fucking rogue!"

"Sounds like you are trying to make excuses for your feelings, Evelyn." Len said softly before plopping down into the desk chair and toying with the small action figure on her desk. He eyed the Flash figurine critically before setting it down again.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You handcuffed me to a pole!" Evelyn hissed, her heart beating so loudly she was sure Len could hear it.

"Some people are into that." He smirked up at her, eyes narrowed suggestively. She shook her head at him, shocked.

"Get out." Evelyn pointed at the door, Len did as he was told, slowly rising from the chair. He walked around the desk and brushed softly by Evelyn but not before slipping a piece of paper into her jacket pocket.

He gave her one last smile and pushed his way out the door, hiding his face with sunglasses and his hood. Evelyn watched him go, scowl firmly in place. As soon as he was out of sight she pulled the paper from her pocket and carefully unfolded it.

 ** _In case you change your mind..._**

A number was scrawled just below the writing.

"Bastard." Evelyn rolled her eyes but not before tossing the paper onto the desk in front of her. He knew that she was going to reject him but he still had to nerve to ask her. She shook her head once more before deciding to take the rest of the day off. She wouldn't be able to get anything done now.

* * *

Two weeks had passed before Evelyn came across the note on her desk again. The new exhibit had been so consuming that Len's offer had slipped her mind. Well, more like she had been so set on forgetting it that she actually had. She moved to toss it into the trash but her fingers clung to it as she held it over the receptacle.

"You're being stupid, Evelyn." She whispered to herself, her stomach flipped and turned at the implications as she slipped it into her pocket. "Just in case the police need it someday..."

A knock on her office door shook her from her reverie. "It's open!" She said, a watched as her work friend Allison came in.

"Man, your office really sucks. We gotta do something about it." Evelyn shook her head before rising from her desk and pushing Allison out of her tiny room.

"It's my lot in life. Let's go, happy hour is almost over!" Allison chuckled and followed Evelyn to the train station.

* * *

One glass of wine was all it took for Evelyn to start fingering the note inside her pocket. One glass. So much for self control. It took all she had to listen to Allison discuss the intricacies of 18th century art for the next hour without excusing herself to furiously berate her mind for lingering on some asshole thief.

"Oh dang! Look at the time, I've got to catch the seminar at CCU." Allison hoped off of her bar stool before slapping a twenty on the counter. She swung her purse of her shoulder as she turned to hurry out of the restaurant. "I will see you on Monday, sorry I have to rush out of here!"

Evelyn shook her head and waved at Allison to go. She turned back to her empty wine glass and considered a refill. The bartender raised his brows at her questioningly but Evelyn gave a polite no and asked for the tab. She gave a generous tip before slipping out of the restaurant and into the cool evening air. Evelyn walked toward the fountain across the way.

Her hand never left her pocket, still clinging to the small forbidden promise within. Her mind repeated the mantra of 'don't you do it, don't you dare do it.'

She sat on the edge of the fountain and took a deep breath to fortify herself. The temptations waned, enough for her to get on the train and walk the rest of the distance home. She made it inside before the sight of her empty bed sent her mind back to how nice it would be to end her dry spell. The mantra was gone from her mind and she almost forgot all the objections she had to laying beside her kidnapper. Before she could stop herself her fingers had tapped the digits from the note and pressed dial. The silence before the first ring broke her from the spell her loneliness had cast over her and she hurriedly pressed end.

Evelyn barely had enough time to relax before her phone lit up, an all too familiar number on the caller ID. Time to face the music.

"Hello?" She asked timidly, her heart pounding mercilessly in her chest.

"I knew you would call." Len's voice was so smug she could imagine the smirk on his lips.

"Yeah, look, I didn't mean to call." Evelyn started but not before she heard a small chuckle.

"Right, you just happened to fall onto your phone and dial this number." Len said, voice laced with sardonic amusement.

"Fine, it was just a moment of weakness." Evelyn huffed. "But I obviously didn't go through with it!"

The line was quiet for a few moments.

"My place or yours?" Len said, voice deeper and more serious than it had been earlier. Evelyn felt a tingle run down her spine and toward her pelvis.

"Hey, I just said-"

"My place or yours, Evelyn?" He whispered her name roughly, making her bite her lip.

"Look-"

"Simple question, Evelyn." Silence settled between them for a few seconds before Evelyn opened her mouth to whisper;

 _"Mine..."_

And the line went dead.

* * *

A/N: So the next chapter...yeah ;) Thanks for your patience, it made be so happy to see how many people love Captain Cold as much as I do. Please leave a review, favorite and follow if you dig the story so far! Thanks again, CQ.


	7. S E V E N

"Shit. Shit. Shit!" Evelyn hissed as she paced her living room. "You should have just hung up, Evelyn!" She openly berated herself, ringing her hands as she spotted her bed, the future site of-

"Christ, please let me have condoms." She hurried to her bedside drawer and dug through it, finding the all but forgotten box behind some old magazines. Her stomach did a flip as she pulled the little strip of rubbers from the box and checked the expiration. A little sigh of relief left her when she knew they were still well within a safe date.

Evelyn put them to the side and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing her palms into her thighs. Nervousness was not the only emotion she was feeling at the moment, beneath it was undeniable excitement. She wanted to feel disgusted by Snart, to have thrown away his note without a second thought but here she was, waiting for him to answer her... _booty call_.

The rumble of a motorcycle startled her from her thoughts. She walked into the living room, hands working nervously as she watched the door. For a few seconds it was silent, the engine of the bike obviously cut. Then the faint creak of floorboards outside made Evelyn's hair stand up before she could see the knob twisting.

Len stepped through the door, clad in leather. Evelyn bit her lip as he closed locked the door and turned to see her.

He gave her a mischevious smile before tossing his jacket onto the ground behind him, revealing a grey undershirt. Len stalked toward her slowly, each footfall causing Evelyn's heart to jump.

"Couldn't resist?" He asked cheekily, eyes hooded as he came to a stop before her. Evelyn swallowed but rolled her eyes.

"This might be better for both of us if you don't talk." She quipped, looking up at him with a glare. He took a breath in and smirked down at her, placing his hands on the sides of her waist. Evelyn leaned into his touch and ran her own arms around his neck, forcing them closer.

She could feel his breath upon her lips but he did not move in to close the distance. Evelyn's heart skipped a beat as she realized that he was waiting for permission. A second passed before she closed her eyes and pressed forward, their lips touching for the second time.

The kiss lasted for just under a minute, much softer than their first. They broke away to catch their breathe before Len nuzzled into her neck, gently pressing his lips to her flesh. Evelyn let out a quiet moan as heat radiated between her legs. It had been too long.

Len didn't pull away from her neck as he lifted her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Evelyn tightened her grip around his neck, twisting her fingers into the soft material of his shirt. Her head dropped back to surrender her skin to him. Len pressed gentle open mouthed kisses from her earlobe to the hollow of her neck.

"More...please..." Evelyn whispered toward the ceiling above her. Len stilled for half a moment before taking his lips off her skin.

"So demanding," he drawled, Evelyn raised her head to shoot him an annoyed look but stopped when she caught his gaze. His blue eyes burned and Evelyn couldn't help but stare. Len held her gaze, as if examining her in just the same way.

He lowered his head slightly, coming to rest near her ear, eyes still within sight. Len breathed across her skin forcing Evelyn to shudder involuntarily.

"More?" He whispered, pressing a small kiss upon her jaw. Evelyn let out a measured breath as her skin tingled.

"We both know why you're here..." She whispered, letting her eyes flutter closed. She shifted her thighs around his waist, easing the incessant throb between her legs. "Let's not pretend we're more than just...friends." She finished uncertainly, unsure how to label the relationship between them. The anger still lingered at the thought of the events last November but something had changed.

Len's chest rumbled from below, his laughter breathy. He shifted her higher around his waist before moving them through the hallway to her bedroom.

"Not much for foreplay?" He asked quietly before setting her at the edge of the bed. Evelyn watched as he began to pull his shirt off, revealing the toned skin beneath. She mulled over her response before opening her mouth to speak.

"That's not it..." She began to follow Len's lead, popping the buttons off her blouse before sliding it off her shoulders. "I just didn't expect you to be so intimate." Len raised a brow at her before allowing a sly smile to cross his face.

"My, my, Evelyn. You surprise me." He stood at the edge of the bed, legs between her own. He hooked a finger beneath her camisole and hitched it up, revealing Evelyn's stomach and the bottom of her bra. She furrowed her brows at him before lifting the camisole over her chest and off onto the floor.

"Care to elaborate?" She whispered as Len admired her state of undress. He lifted his eyes to her own before gesturing for her to move back on the bed. She did as he asked, watching as he crawled onto the bed, coming to rest of his arms planted on either side of her head.

"I didn't expect you to be the type of woman whom only want to be fucked." He stated with a hint of amusement. Evelyn huffed below him.

"Excuse me, I don't want to be romanticized by a rogue, thank you very much." She said bluntly, eyeing him indignantly. His smirk widened before he began to nip at the skin of her chest, making his way to the top of her breasts.

She felt one of his arms hook around her back to expertly unclip her bra. Evelyn shrugged out of the straps and shuddered as she laid bare before him.

"You're almost too good at that, you know..." Evelyn teased, trying to cover the fact that her heart was racing. Len smiled smugly, before lifting a finger to trace the outline of her breast.

"I've had a lot of practice."

Evelyn rolled her eyes and was about to spout another witty retort when he brought his lips down upon her breast. His tongue rolled over her nipple softy, almost experimentally. Evelyn moaned softly, her words all but forgotten.

Len licked and swirled his tongue around her nipple, eyes closed in focus as he listened to Evelyn's breathy moans. She nearly whimpered as he lifted his mouth from her breast only to squirm as he took the other one into his mouth. He kept at it for several minutes until he felt her fingers wrap around his neck, tugging him upward gently.

Evelyn gazed at him with lidded eyes, before pushing him onto his back beside her. He watched her with curious eyes as she wiggled off the edge of the bed only to return to where his knees dangled. Evelyn bit her lip before reaching down to loosen his belt and unbutton his jeans. Len took a sharp breath as she paused to palm the outline of his cock through the thick material.

"...fuck." He whispered to the ceiling as she slipped her hand into his boxer briefs to touch him. She dragged her fingers ever so softly across his cock, pausing to swirl her thumb over the head.

Len let out a low growl at the sensation before shifting impatiently beneath her. Evelyn stilled for a moment, hands resting at the edge of his underwear. She raised her eyes to examine the man before her, watching his chest rise and fall with his slightly quickened breath. His face was still turned toward the ceiling, eyes closed with lips just barely parted. Her heart skipped a beat as she caught herself staring.

"Such a tease..." He muttered, brows knitted together in frustration. Len bucked his hips slightly, catching Evelyn off guard. She smiled to herself softly before pushing herself away from him, standing a few feet back from the bed.

Len lifted himself into his elbows to quirk an eyebrow at her as she slowly kicked out of her pants, leaving only her modest underwear. She stepped back toward him, watching as he lifted himself off his elbows to sit up.

"Tease?" She asked softly, "why don't you come and get it then?" Evelyn could only hope her words didn't reveal the tumultuous mix of emotions in her at the moment.

Len smirked up at her before curling a finger around the elastic band of her panties.

"As you wish..." And with a rough tug her underwear fell to floor, revealing Evelyn fully. He leaned forward, kissing her stomach before rapping his arms around her torso. She leaned into him, letting her eyes flutter closed as he slowly pressed his lips across her skin.

With a sudden jerk, Len twisted her to the side, pushing her onto the bed. Evelyn protested with a muffled cry as her body hit the comforter.

"Hey, I'm not a toy you can throw around, asshole!" She spat half seriously, struggling to face toward him. He gave her a small mischievous grin before pushing off his jeans and rising to his feet.

His erection was obvious through the thin material of his briefs before he discarded them as well, becoming just as naked as Evelyn before him. She licked her lips as he leaned toward her, sliding his hands under her knees to drag her toward the edge of the bed.

Evelyn's heart skipped a beat as she felt Len's hands brush upwards across her thighs. A moan escaped her throat as he spread her lips and brushed his finger against the sensitive little nub there.

"So wet..." Len murmured softly, circling her entrance with two of his digits. Experimentally he pressed one forward, dipping inside Evelyn. She groaned and shifted closer to him, letting her head fall back onto the bed. He stilled for a moment, allowing them both to adjust to the new level of intimacy they had reached.

"Don't stop there-" She paused for a second, as if unsure what to call him. He smiled before slowly inching his finger forward to be rewarded with a low groan.

"Len, or Captain Cold if that gets you off..." Evelyn shook her head softly and Len could almost feel her roll her eyes.

"Asshole may be more appropriate, _Len_."

"Perhaps," he said as he pulled back to position his index and pointer finger at her entrance. "It seems to be your favorite name for me."

Evelyn wiggled toward him, physically begging for him to be inside of her instead of teasing her entrance. He obliged, pressing his fingers inside, stretching her walls as he listened to her breathing hitch. His pace was painfully slow at first before he seemed to fall into a rhythm that kept Evelyn just at the edge. Her thighs twitched as his fingers brushed against her g-spot forcing her closer to the peak.

"Don't stop..." She said breathily, eyes pressed tightly closed as she focused on the pressure building between her legs. Len watched her breathlessly, savoring every tiny change in expression as he drew her closer to orgasm.

A drawn out moan left her lips as she squirmed beneath him, riding her climax out on his fingers. Her walls clenched his digits as she shuddered and gasped on the bed. It was several moments before Evelyn regained control of her breathing, slowly opening her eyes to give Len a half lidded look.

"I need you," She whispered lifting a hand to gesture toward the little beside table. "Now."

Len snatched open the little drawer, ripping a condom from package and rolling it over his cock. Evelyn shifted toward him, resting her legs on his shoulders. His breathing hitched as he positioned the tip at the entrance of her pussy, feeling the warmth welcoming him. Len pressed forward, groaning as he felt her walls spread to accommodate his cock.

Evelyn moaned unabashedly, cursing as he began to establish a rhythm to his thrusts. A bead of sweat ran down his face as he felt pleasure buzz near his pelvis.

"Evelyn..." He murmured, wrapping his hands around her legs and pulling her up to penetrate deeper. He was rewarded with a throaty groan as Evelyn balled the bed sheets around her into her fists. Her brows knitted together as she grew closer to her second orgasm. Len shuddered as he felt his own creeping up on him.

"Are you going to cum, Evelyn?" He asked throatily, thrusting harder as she shuddered beneath him. Evelyn let out a low whine in response, unwilling to speak at the moment.

"I asked you a question..." He drew back, leaving only the head of his cock inside of her. Her head snapped up as she shot him a fierce glare.

"Fucking asshole!" She spat at him before wiggling half way off the bed to sheath him inside of herself once again. "Jesus, I hate you so mu-unh."

Len wrapped his hands around her ass and thrust roughly, effectively stopping her verbal abuse. He looked down at her as he felt her squirm beneath him, walls finally clenching his cock as she climaxed. He came before her shudders had fully subsided, letting out low moan before disentangling himself from her.

He disposed of the soiled condom before returning to Evelyn's side. She was still catching her breath, legs crossed as she scooted over to allow room for him to lay beside her.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt you?" He asked cheekily, smirking down at her. Evelyn rolled her eyes before shaking her head and pushing him off the bed. Len out a noise of protest before catching himself and getting to his feet.

"Yeah, time for you to go." Evelyn grabbed her camisole from the floor and slipped it over her shoulders. She stood to open her dresser before stepping into a pair of boy shorts. Len took to the time to admire her ass as she went.

"Go? What no cuddling?" Len said half sarcastically. Evelyn threw him an unreadable look before tossing his pants and underwear at him. He put them on quickly, suddenly eager to leave.

"Don't you have a bank to rob or something?" She spat at him coldly. Len furrowed his brows at her before shrugging into his shirt. The atmosphere between them had changed so suddenly that Len actually felt a tiny bit hurt at her words. Night was the absolute worst time to rob a bank! He wasn't an amateur after all.

"Not in my plans, but don't worry, _sweetie_ , I'm leaving." He bit at her before brushing past her into the living room to grab his jacket. Evelyn stood in the hallway, watching him gather his things and head for the door. Len didn't spare her a second glance as he strode through the door and closed it hard enough to make the windows shake.

* * *

A/N: This chapter turned out way way way more intimate than I thought it would. But I kinda love it. I just feel like Len would be an incredibly gentle lover the first time he was intimate with someone. I had Evelyn express some surprise at discovering this and not being entirely comfortable about it. She doesn't want to love him, he's bad news and she's not looking for bad news at this time in her life. But life surprises us all sometimes, doesn't it? It was actually really refreshing to write an intimate scene where the man isn't a manipulative son of a bitch, I did add the tiny bit with Len asking Evelyn the question and withholding penis when she didn't answer. And of course she immediately flips out on him, haha. Loved writing it, hope you enjoyed it as well! Leave me a review, even if it's just a hi :) Don't forget to follow if you haven't already! There is more to come, trust me.


	8. E I G H T

"Let's make this quick, give me the combo to the vault and I'll leave you to...thaw." The bank's manager squirmed, body shaking dangerously in reaction to the extreme cold. Len had frozen the base of his shoes to the floor, careful not to catch any of the man's legs in the blast.

The older man didn't speak, instead letting his teeth chatter obnoxiously. Len rolled his eyes and gave the ice a quick kick, earning a small whimper from the gentlemen.

"Or I could make you into a human Popsicle. Your choice." Len raised the cold gun almost lazily, certain that his captives resolve would vanish soon.

"Oka-ay, j-just don't-t ki-ill me-e!" The man chattered out, hugging his arms together protectively. Len raised his brows expectantly before the man let the sweet, sweet combo fall from his lips.

"Stick around, might need you later." Len smirked before lowering the gun and heading for the vault. He spun the dial expertly, and nodded in satisfaction when the dial slid to a stop. He tugged the round handle to the left, and pulled the vault door back, revealing the small, musty room. Len stepped inside, taking a large crowbar from his tool bag. He froze the lock on the inner vault and began wailing upon its now weakened frame. With a groan the smaller vault popped open, revealing strap upon strap of cold, hard cash.

Mick was waiting for him in a nondescript sedan, eagerly staring out the window as Len ran over to throw their winnings into the back. He threw himself into the passengers seat and had barely gotten himself upright before Mick threw the car into drive. Together the rogues screeched out of the parking lot and into the night.

Mick let out a whoop of excitement, a wild grin plastered onto his face.

"How much?" He said jovially, barely paying attention to the road as the sped through the streets. Len didn't answer him, too absorbed in scowling out the window. Mick's smile faltered as he realized that his partner was not celebrating.

"Shit, I hope whatever's biting you in the ass doesn't affect our work! I ain't got patience for a job gone wrong because my partner can't keep his head straight." Mick growled morosely at him, eyes narrowed with irritation.

Len glanced toward his partner before slowly nodding his head.

"Sorry, Mick. Now let's get back to the bar and celebrate."

But Len did little celebrating, instead opting to disappear upstairs as soon as he believed it wouldn't be noticed. Mick caught a glimpse of him striding down the hall before the door closed behind him. He scowled into his drink before draining the glass. A slender figure slid onto the bar next to him just as he went to signal for a refill. A quick glance confirmed it to be Lisa.

"What do you want this time?" Mick growled out, leaning back to fish one of his lighters from a pocket. He flicked it open, letting the flame lick away his stress as it danced before his eye.

"Aww, don't be like that. Maybe I just wanted the company." Lisa leaned on the bar, sneaking a hand over to pluck a cherry from its tray.

"Huh, I doubt it." He said, a bit softer than before, somewhat mesmerized by the little yellow flicker in front of him. He could see Lisa stiffen a bit from his periphery.

"You're no fun." She popped the cherry into her mouth and chewed. "Fine, I want to know what's going on with my brother. And since you two spend an unhealthy amount of time together I figured you would be the best to ask."

"Well, you were wrong. I got no fucking idea." Mick flicked the cap back over his lighter, extinguishing the little chemical reaction he had created. He pushed away from the bar, eager to drink in peace but Lisa merely followed his lead.

He narrowed his brows at her as she looked at him expectantly.

"Persistent, aren't yah?" Lisa gave him a wry smile but didn't reply. Mick let out an exasperated sigh before taking a swig of his fresh beer.

"Remember a couple months back, that job at the museum?" Lisa nodded, "Well, we took a hostage. Pretty one." Mick paused to take another healthy swig of his lager before continuing; "Didn't last long, she escaped during a fence gone wrong. Froze a guy too. Stole our van and your brothers cold gun."

"Len must have not liked that." Lisa half laughed, amused that her tough older brother had been robbed by his own hostage.

"You're damn right. Fuckin furious. Took him weeks to get the gun back." Mick shook his head in disapproval.

"Weeks? What took so long?" Lisa's brows narrowed in confusion.

"I ain't got a goddamn clue. Kept trying to convince him to storm the girls apartment. He flat out refused, every time." Mick tossed his empty bottle behind the bar and pulled out another.

"So, what did he do? He's got the gun back now."

Mick let a little smile cross his face as he opened his fresh bottle of beer.

"We went to a fucking dance."

"What?!" Lisa's brows shot up, her exclamation causing Mark to miss his pool shot behind her. A stream of curse words left his mouth as he turned to glare at Lisa before trying to salvage what was left of the game.

"Yeah, I wore a tux and everything. Guess it was some kind of benefit for the museum." Mick said, "I dunno, but our old hostage was there. Len disappeared to talk to her and an hour later he rolls up in a stolen car, cold gun in hand. Smug fucking grin on his face."

"So you think something happened?" Lisa's shock was slowly disappearing, replaced by a quirked brow.

"Oh, I know something happened. Snart hasn't been the same since. And then she shows up here a couple weeks later. They disappear _again_. You can't tell me they're not fucking by now."

Lisa wrinkled her face at Mick in disgust, slapping his shoulder scoldingly. "You think this whole thing is about a girl?"

Mick sat heavily in the stuffed chair behind him, raising his eyes to glare at Lisa.

"I told yah all I know. Now get off my fucking back." Mick grumbled, closing his eyes and leaning back. Lisa huffed at him before getting up to leave, ruining yet another pool shot as she brushed past Mark and flipping him the bird as he cursed at her back.

* * *

"That's it, last one." The older man said around the drill bit in his mouth, carefully stepping down from the ladder and inspecting the small camera mounted near the driveway. "The camera system will keep up to 500 hours of footage, just make sure nothing chews the wires and you'll be set."

Evelyn sucked her teeth and nodded, glancing at the small device above.

"Does it have back up batteries?" The handyman quirked a brow at her, "you know, just in case the power goes out or something?" Evelyn added quickly.

"Uh, no, you'd probably need a generator or external emergency power source. I gotta say, you live in a pretty quiet neighborhood." He gestured toward the small street lined with older craftsman style homes. "If this system doesn't make you feel safe then I'm not sure what will. I think you're gonna be just fine." The man patted her shoulder reassuringly, sporting a kind smile.

Evelyn gave him a tight lipped smile despite the creeping suspicion that he thought she was an over-concerned woman. If only he knew that she was actively trying to keep a master thief/ex-kidnapper out of her house.

"Well, let's run the test and then I'll be outta your hair." Evelyn followed him inside and diligently listened as he ran her through the basics behind the state of the art safety system now set up around the house.

"Run your password for me so I can make sure it works before you get an unpleasant surprise from the police later." Evelyn laughed before typing in the code on the keypad next to the door. A small green light flashed confirming her entry.

"All done! Here's my business card, let me know if you have any questions. Congrats on the setup." He gave her the card and waved as he strode out the door. Evelyn closed it behind him, tossing the card onto the table.

She flopped on the love seat and stared at the ceiling, feeling the anxiety wash over her once again. Sleep had been difficult for the last few days, ever since the night he was there. She had to go out a buy all new sheets and blankets to keep her mind from thinking about him; from wondering if the musk that sometimes lingered upon her pillow case was his. Pathetic, she knew, but alas it bore a few hours of sleep.

The rumble of a motorcycle shifted Evelyn from her fitful nap. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and glanced out the small window near her door. Night had fallen while she had slept and judging by the street lights it must have been near late evening. The cycle's engine idled outside, the small pops of the combustion bringing Evelyn to life. She grabbed the new remote for her security system and turned on the monitor, curious to see who was outside.

The camera feed took a moment to acquire but soon Evelyn found herself looking at what appeared to be a woman, sitting atop a sport bike just beyond her driveway. The helmeted head was looking toward Evelyn's house but the woman did not appear to be making any move to get off the bike. Evelyn watched diligently as the woman quirked her head to the side before shaking it a little and turning the bike back into the road, taking off with a sharp whir of the engine.

"Huh." Evelyn uttered, keeping herself planted in front of the monitor for a few minutes until she was relatively sure the woman was not about to return. She tossed the remote back onto the table and headed into the kitchen preparing a late dinner before she fought for another night of sleep.

* * *

"Lenny!" Lisa called up the stairs before popping through the door of Mick and her brother's shared flat.

"Lisa." Len called unenthusiastically back. He surveyed her for a moment as if to make sure she was in one piece before turning back to his project. It was a familiar look, one that he had been giving his little sister since before either could remember.

"Hey, what do you have there?" Lisa plopped into the chair beside him, shimming out of her leather motorcycle jacket. Len glanced up at her, showing a bit of brotherly annoyance.

"A blueprint." He said bluntly before using his pencil to mark possible vulnerabilities on the structure. Lisa lifted her brows.

"Ever so cryptic." She wiggled her fingers at him mockingly before rolling her eyes and smiling. "But it's fine, you don't have to tell me. That's not why I'm here." She planted her elbows on the table, leaning her chin onto her interlaced fingers as she peered at her brother.

"Well, why are you here then?" Len leaned back in his chair, a line appearing between his brows. It was pointless trying to work when Lisa wanted to talk. And the look she was giving him didn't mean anything good.

"What? I can't visit sometimes?" Lisa pouted for a few seconds before catching Len's glare. She shook her head and rolled her eyes once again. "Jeez, you're just like Mick, no fun. Anyway I'm here to talk about your new lady friend."

"What?" The crease between Len's brows intensified, spurring Lisa to grin at him like a cat toying with a mouse before it became food.

"Nothing stays a secret for long, Len. When were you going to tell me about her? At the wedding?" Lisa's grin widened as she watched her brother struggle not to squirm across from her.

"Who told you that?" Len growled out. "Mick? He doesn't know a damned thing."

He stood from the table and grabbed a beer from the fridge, itching to put some distance between him and the conversation his sister insisted on having.

"I don't think you give him enough credit, Lenny." Lisa said, tracing a finger over the fine lines of the blueprint below her. "He's your righthand man, you don't think he knows what's going on with his partner?"

Len leaned again the counter and considered his sister over the his beer.

"There's nothing to talk about. Just an old loose end that needed to be tied up."

"I didn't know you were into that, but hey, good for you!" Lisa quipped from the table, smirking delightedly at her brother. He let out an exasperated sigh and pursed his lips. "So, it's true then?"

"What? That we took a hostage? Yes, that's true." Len struggled to avoid his sisters knowing gaze.

"Mick told me that you went to a dance and disappeared with her." Lisa said quickly, breaking down her brother's dismissals. "You know, it's been a while since high school but I still remember what happens when a couple disappears from the dance floor. You warned me pretty explicitly." Lisa raised her brows questioningly at her brother who appeared to be incredibly uncomfortable.

"It was a gala. Not a dance." Len took a generous sip of his beer before continuing. "I was there for a reason. We went back to her house and-"

"Oh, please spare me the details!" Lisa interrupted loudly, squishing her face at him in disgust.

" _-And I retrieved my weapon._ " Len growled at his sister, struggling to ignore the memories of Evelyn in just the state Lisa had implied. "Stop being ridiculous."

"So you're telling me she didn't show up here a few weeks later. Here." Lisa emphasized, even pointing her finger towards the floor, no doubt indicating the bar beneath them.

Len didn't answer, choosing to take a sip of his beer instead. The bitterness of the IPA was not the only reason for sour taste in his mouth.

"Knew it." Lisa said quietly, quite satisfied with herself. "You know, I stopped by to check out her place earlier."

"You did what?" Len drawled dangerously, snapped his gaze back to his sister, setting the beer down on the counter behind him.

"What? You used to do it to my boyfriends all the time!" Lisa said defensively before continuing. "She doesn't seem like your type. I always thought you were all in for the badass chicks. Not ones that live in the cozy little suburbs."

"Don't underestimate her. She stole my cold gun and took out an armed goon, only to get away with our van afterward. I'm not even sure you could get away with that, dear sister." He drawled, relishing in the glare his sister fixed him with after his jab.

"Everyone gets lucky sometimes." Lisa waved her hand dismissively. "So, what's the deal?"

"There's no deal, Lisa. She has made that pretty damn clear." Len knew he had said too much when Lisa jumped to her feet, a look of surprise upon her face.

"She rejected you?! _Holy shit_ , Lenny." Lisa made her way around the table to come to her brothers side. She had tucked her motorcycle jacket under her arm. "I need to have some words with this woman."

Len shook his head and peered at his sister with half lidded eyes, exhausted by his sisters prying.

"Apparently thieves aren't the most attractive mates." Len finished his beer and tossed it into the bin before striding purposefully toward the door, dragging his sister along with him. "Can you really blame her?"

Lisa opened her mouth to argue but Len shot her a look so icy that Lisa thought better of it.

"Don't go to Evelyn's place again. Don't contact her, don't stalk her, don't go anywhere near her. Do you understand?" Lisa pouted up at Len but nodded in agreement.

"Alright, alright. I'll just Facebook stalk her a bit more." A cheeky half smile hung from Lisa's lips.

Len considered her for a moment, seemingly stuck between telling her off or saving his breath. He choose the latter before opening the door and motioning for her to leave.

"Bye, Lenny. Sorry about your girlfriend. Don't be a stranger if you need advice." She winked at him before walking down the stairs and out of the hall. Len slammed the door behind her, shaking his head.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for your patience! I hope you enjoyed. Please forgive any grammatical/spelling errors. I can only find time to write at late at night. Drop me a review, let me know what you're thinking.


	9. N I N E

Evelyn held onto the rubber grip as the light rail train rattled through the tunnel. She could barely keep her eyes open, a lack of sleep catching up with her. The night before had been hard. Caitlin had arrived at her door near midnight, eyes puffy with tears. They sat on the couch and barely said a word, letting the grief for Caitlin's lost love wash over themselves. It was nearly four in the morning before Evelyn managed to crawl into bed.

The train screeched around the corner toward the next station, popping above ground and coming to a stop. Evelyn shook herself awake and looked out of the window as the train emptied. With a sudden lurch in her stomach she realized the building she was staring at was the bar the rogue's frequented. Her sleep deprived mind vaguely wondered if Len was there. He lived there didn't he? Her thoughts wandered, imaging what his little flat looked like. Probably not much different from the warehouse.

The doors of the train slid shut behind her and Evelyn had realized that in her daze she had walked out onto the platform. She turned and watched as the train ambled away leaving her in the quiet night. Evelyn groaned and stalked towards the information sign. At least fifteen minutes until the next train arrived.

She sat down heavily upon a nearby bench and glanced around. The platform was empty, not unusual for the time of night. The street was deserted as well and mostly silent except for the muffled notes of base coming from the bar. Evelyn found herself staring at the bar without thinking, her mind elsewhere.

A light flicked on above the bar and Evelyn could see a figure moving in front of the window. She bit her lip as she realized it had to be Len, the figure too lean to be Mick. She half wished he would open the window and see her sitting there, stalk across the street and make a smart ass remark about her stalker ways, and do that thing with his lips while he waited for her defense.

Evelyn almost smiled before berating herself at the thought. It had been months since she had spent the night with Len but her memory of the moments they had together were still vivid in her mind. A creeping sort of loneliness had taken root in that time, a curious sort that couldn't be filled by drinks with friends or nights in with her sister. She had made a half hearted attempt at online dating but found it only exacerbated her loneliness.

Evelyn had been so confused at what had happened between Len and herself. At first she was angry at her own foolishness spawned in desperation. Leonard Snart was her one-time kidnapper, she should have hated him, reviled him but Evelyn couldn't find those emotions when her mind was on him. Instead, she found herself saddled with regret for kicking Len out. After everything he had put her through she still missed him.

She shook her head and turned away, staring blankly ahead as her wrestled with her emotions once more. At last the light of a train fell across the station, groaning to a stop before her and as she boarded she pointedly picked a seat facing away from the street.

* * *

"Cisco is single you know." Caitlin said lightly from the kitchen, preparing herself for the indignant comments her sister was about to make. Evelyn huffed and shook her head.

"Stop trying to set me up with your coworkers!"

"What? You guys always seem to get along when we hang out." Caitlin said half smiling as she glanced back at her sister. "He's a good guy, Evie. You deserve that."

Evelyn stopped herself from asking why Caitlin didn't just date him instead, knowing that would be insensitive. She simply shook her head and grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

"I'm perfectly alright on my own, thanks." Evelyn said as she dug around inside of the utensil drawer, looking for the bottle opener. "Besides, Cisco is just a friend. I wouldn't want to mess with that."

Caitlin nodded and brought the salad she had prepared to the table. She glanced at one of the cameras that watched from the corner.

"These cameras are a little creepy, Evie."

"I know, you tell me that every time you come over. Every time." Evelyn said, raising her brows at her sister in aggravation. "Please don't start on the big brother thing again."

Caitlin put her hands up defensively, "Okay, okay. Just saying." They sat at the table and made their plates in quiet before Caitlin spoke up once more. "You know, if you don't feel safe you can always come live with me." The offer caught Evelyn by surprise, ever since they were kids Caitlin had always wanted her own space. But now she wanted to be roommates?

"I appreciate the offer but I think we'd kill each other, Cait." They shared a laugh, so far the atmosphere had been light, they hadn't spoken about Robbie once. Evelyn had noticed that her sister seemed to be doing better every time they saw each other but there was still the odd late night breakdown.

They chatted amicably for the remainder of dinner before Caitlin grabbed a bottle of desert wine from the fridge. The sisters sat on the couch and watched tv together for a little while before Evelyn spoke.

"Hey Caitlin, I need your advice." She said quietly, sitting straight. Caitlin looked at her sister with big eyes.

"My advice? Of course."

"So there's this guy-"

"What?!" Caitlin grabbed Evelyn's hand and squeezed it. "And you didn't tell me?"

Evelyn took her hand back defensively and narrowed her brows at her sister.

"It's not serious, actually I'm not sure if it's anything at all. Just, calm down."

"Alright, alright, I'm calm."

"So he's not the greatest guy. He's done some things that he shouldn't have. And his career path isn't ideal. But we have this weird relationship, I actually like being around him. He's sweeter than I thought he would be. But I can't get over what he's done and I'm afraid that I've pushed him away because of that." Evelyn looked down at her lap, thinking of Len.

"Everyone has made mistakes, Evie. Did you ever really give him a chance?" Caitlin said quietly.

"No, I didn't want to be vulnerable."

"Yeah, nobody ever wants to be vulnerable but sometimes you have to take a risk." Evelyn nodded at her sisters words but didn't say anything more. Caitlin took the hint and together they sat silently watching tv for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Evelyn laid in bed with her phone, staring at the recently dialed screen. The number Len had given her was there, innocently sandwiched between a call to her dentist and the local pizza place.

She took a deep breath and pressed call, her heart beating furiously as she listened to the call connect and start ringing. Evelyn couldn't help but feel an inkling of disappointment as the call went to voicemail. She hung up feeling dejected and began to ready herself for bed, crawling under the covers and hugging her pillow.

It had barely felt like she had closed her eyes when she awoke to a strange sound coming from the living room. Evelyn checked her alarm clock, finding that she had been asleep for at least an hour. Perhaps her sister had forgotten something? She slid out of bed and opened the bedroom door, finding the figure of a man in the dark hallway. Evelyn screamed before grabbing a vase of her shelf and chucking it towards the figure.

"Get out of my house!" She yelled, making a mad dash for the closet where her bat was held. She heard the vase smash behind her, uncertain if it had made contact.

"Evelyn!" A hand grabbed her shoulder before she could reach the closet, halting her progress. She swung around, her fist catching the edge of the man's chin. Her knuckles screamed in pain and the man gave a grunt but did not release her.

"Let me go!" She growled, digging her nails into his face. The man jerked back and released her, grabbing his face.

"Jesus, first you try to kick me in the face now you scratch me? I'm starting to think you're not worth all of this trouble, Evelyn."

Evelyn stopped short, finally recognizing the voice. She found the hallway light and flicked it on.

"Snart? What are you doing here?" Evelyn asked bewildered. He moved his hands away from his face, revealing two deep scratches across his cheek and a red circle upon his jaw. "Oh shit, I'm sorry, you frightened me."

He quirked a brow at her, "What am I doing here? You called me. I made some assumptions based upon the nature of the last call and here I am." He touched the scratches on his face gingerly, "But it doesn't seem like you were expecting me."

"I-uh, no. Not exactly what the call was for."

"Ah, just calling to remind me that you detest me and everything I've done?" Snart said with a certain amount of snark. Evelyn could sense his bitterness. She frowned up at him before shaking her head.

"Actually, that's kind of the reason, but wait just a second. I need to clean this up." She gestured to the remains for her vase scattered upon the floor. She made to navigate through it before Len put out his arm, stopping her.

"Wait here, I've got shoes on. Where's your broom?" Evelyn made to argue that she could do it herself but Len cut her off, "Nope. Not picking glass out of your foot again. Where's your broom?" Evelyn rolled her eyes but pointed to the far closet near the kitchen, watching as he safely made it there and back. Len swept the glass from the floor and tossed it in a box before returning to Evelyn's side.

"Come on, let's go sit down." She gestured to the bed and sat cross legged atop her pillows. Len smirked a little and sat beside her, leaning against the wall.

"I like it when you invite me into your bed." He said suggestively, raising a brow at her. Evelyn laughed softly and shook her head.

"Oh, I bet you do." Evelyn could already feel that creeping loneliness lifting. That something missing returned. "But not why I called you."

"So I surmised when you assaulted me in the hallway." Len rubbed his jaw.

"Sorry, again. I actually wanted to apologize for how I treated you last time you were here." Evelyn said quietly. "I only said those things because I was feeling vulnerable, I wasn't comfortable with the feelings I had for you and I acted out of fear. I'm sorry."

It was a few long seconds before Len spoke. "Define feelings." He said bluntly, staring away from her. She swallowed heavily, suddenly nervous.

"I just felt more comfortable with you than I thought I should have. After everything." They sat in the heavy silence for a few seconds before Evelyn couldn't help herself, letting the words spill from her mouth. "I didn't want you to leave and I think that scared me. I didn't want to be attached to you. But I took that out on you and that was wrong."

Len stared away from her for a few more seconds before turning towards Evelyn, his eyes full of emotion. He opened his mouth and then closed it, brows furrowing before opening his mouth once more to speak.

"What does that mean for us now?" He asked quietly, voice so serious it sent a chill up Evelyn's spine. She bit her lip and shook her head.

"I have no fucking idea. I didn't think this far ahead." She shrugged and Len let out a bark of a laugh.

"How the fuck did we get here?" He said, the laugh still lingering in his voice. He winced as the pain in his jaw became apparent. Evelyn frowned and reached her hand out to soothe him, placing it upon the other side of his face. She realized too late how intimate the motion was but didn't move away. Len leaned into her touch, suddenly much closer than he was before. His eyes were closed, but he didn't move any closer. Evelyn knew it was her turn to make a choice. She could pull back and walk away from this thing that had together or she could take a risk.

 _"Sometimes you have to take a risk."_

His lips were soft as they met her own and for a minute or so nothing else mattered. She could have stayed like this for the rest of the night, just being with him but rough knocking at the front door interrupted her contentedness.

"CCPD!"

Len leapt out of the bed, reflexively reaching for the cold gun that he didn't have. Evelyn grabbed his arm.

"Did you set off the alarm?" She hissed quietly, trying to shove him out of the way.

"What alarm?" Len asked, looking at her in horror. "You didn't have an alarm before!"

"Yeah, before I had a masterthief boyfriend!" She growled, wondering how the hell she was going to explain Len to the police.

"Boyfriend?" Len smirked at her waggling his brows, "That's an assumption."

"Shut up, you know what I meant!" She whispered angrily, settling on an idea that she hoped would get them out of this mess.

"Mhmm," He hummed cheekily.

Evelyn took off her shirt and pajama bottoms, leaving her only in underwear. Len made a sound of approval.

"I'm starting to like this plan, but you need to fill me in." Len whispered in her direction, Evelyn turned toward him and gestured for him to take off his clothes as well. "Starting to like it even more."

Evelyn rolled her eyes, and whispered "I'm going to make it look like you're my booty call who forgot to turn off the alarm and that they just interrupted us in the middle of sex." She grabbed a robe and headed for the door.

"CCPD!"

"Just a second!" Evelyn yelled toward the door, but stopping halfway there to grab a can of whipped cream and dashing back to the bedroom.

"I don't do food in the bed, Evelyn." Len said eyeing her with fake suspicion.

"Just make it look freaky, okay?" Evelyn whispered. "Just in case."

She ran to the door and opened it, hoping she looked as indecent as possible. Two male officers were there, looking at her lack of clothes with mild shock.

"CCPD, ma'am. We received a call that the silent alarm had been triggered."

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. I told my boyfriend to let himself in, he must've forgotten to disarm it. He was in kinda a rush." The officers kept their eyes glued to her face, avoiding any temptation to look lower.

"That's alright ma'am, we just need to verify your identity and take a quick look around."

"Yeah, of course, come in." She let the officers inside, hoping against hope that her plan would work. One of the officers took her id and had her reset the alarm while the other wandered around the house. He returned a minute or so later, looking very red in the face.

"All good?" The officer with Evelyn asked, quirking a brow at his partner. The partner answered in the affirmative and the two of them bid her farewell with a warning to be more careful next time. She walked them out and locked the door behind them.

"Len? Did he see you?" She walked into the bedroom but stopped short, seeing Len almost completely covered in whipped cream. "Oh my god, you didn't need to use it all!" She said between laughs.

"You said make it freaky. This is pretty freaky." Evelyn could only make out his mouth as a reddish hole in a sea of white. She sank to the floor, laughing even harder. Len started to laugh as well.

"Go get in the shower, please. Before you ruin my sheets." She wiped tears from her eyes as he ran past, leaving dollops of cream everywhere in his path.

* * *

Evelyn managed to clean all the whipped cream before Len stepped back into the bedroom, holding only a towel around his waist.

"The CCPD now thinks you are a complete freak. Great job, Evelyn." Len teased as he threw himself onto the bed.

"Oh thanks, totally what I was aiming for when I called you." She said sarcastically before slipping into the bed beside him. She turned towards him. "Are you going to put clothes on?"

"You know, Evelyn, I'm feeling pretty good right now. Why ruin a good thing." He smirked at her before whipping the towel off and flashing her as he slid under the blankets to join her. She laughed, feeling lighter than she had in months. He pulled her close to her chest and rested his arm across her back. It was quiet for a few seconds before Evelyn spoke.

"So is this what we do now? Cuddle?" Len laughed but didn't open his eyes.

"We can do something else instead, any suggestions?" He whispered throatily, Evelyn took a deep breath but shook her head.

"No, I'm good. This is nice." She snuggled closer to him. Len kissed her forehead and settled back on the pillow.

"It is nice."

* * *

A/N: Wow that took forever! Anyways, thanks for your patience


End file.
